


Obey me! Tumblr Headcanons and Imagines

by meif-wa (fizziefizzco)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/meif-wa
Summary: Tumblr Imagines/Headcanons from Obey me! from my tumblr: meif-wa. Feel free to send requests there at any time.
Relationships: various
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Lucifer || SFW Intimate Touches

**Lucifer - a soft hand to indicate the person is behind them.**

It was like a car crash, you really couldn’t help but watch the action going down, despite your body’s feeling that you should get as far away from the kitchen as possible. Mammon had taken some food that was rather clearly marked as being Beel’s food, and Belphie had caught him in the act. Surely, since it wasn’t the ginger haired demon himself the chewing out would be less severe? No. Not by a long shot.  
As you watched the argument go down through the slightly opened door to the kitchen, you held your breath. You didn’t want a repeat of last time, where you had to spend a few nights in what had been only Beel’s room. Now that Belphie had rejoined the house, there was hardly anywhere else to stay if your room was trashed.  
You’d been mumbling to yourself for a while, that you hardly noticed the looming figure behind you until a gloved hand touched your shoulder. Jumping in surprise, you quickly turned around to face the demon who was standing before you. Tall, Dark, Handsome- but very strict and sadistic, Lucifer’s intense yet calm gaze bore holes into you. You blushed reflexively and he offered the slightest of smirks before glaring at a sudden increase in the noise.  
“I’m guessing this has been going on for long ?” Lucifer questioned you as he opened the doors once you moved aside. The pair hadn’t even noticed you watching them yet. You nodded, facing away from the direction Lucifer was. “For someone who sleeps most of the day I’m surprised at his level of voice.” You commented in a low tone, not expecting Lucifer to have even picked it up.  
He let out a soft chuckle, and that caught your attention- turning your head to look at him in astonishment. Lucifer didn’t bother hiding the smirk that remained behind as he spoke up again. “Don’t worry. I’ll have them stopping before they even think of tearing apart the kitchen.” You’d turned around by this point, watching the argument-turned-fight with the other Demon. Lucifer gave a slight nod, and had placed his hand on the small of your back as he passed beside you, into the kitchen. He corrected his softer expression, returning to the normal intense sternness.  
When you realized what had just happened, your face flushed and you hardly remembered that there was an argument in the kitchen. You swiftly walked to your en-suite bathroom to wash your face from the flush that had no intentions of leaving. It felt to you like you’d seen something you weren’t meant to see. A different side to Lucifer. Even as you laid in bed that night, you thought back to how that touch made you feel. Good. Really good. 


	2. Mammon || SFW Intimate Touches

**Mammon - motorcycle ride together.  
**

The day had been shitty. Really shitty, and no, there was no better choice of words to fit the situation. Shitty it was, and shitty it would always be. As much as you loved being lectured by Lucifer on the importance of studious studying, his voice blurred to a single.droning.tone. Once the meeting was over, you walked out of the eldest brother’s study into the warm glow of the hallway. 

You needed a drink. Preferably yesterday, if possible. You knew mammon had many means of transportation, and drinking with your favorite demon was much more fun than drinking alone. The only thing was... where was the bugger? He wasn’t in his room, or your room, or the dining room. You held your breath as you headed into the living room, only to be pleasantly surprised at seeing a tuft of silvery-white hair poking from behind the back of a couch. 

Launching yourself over the edge of the couch and into the lap of The Great Mammon, you let out a dramatic sigh as the demon let out a growl-yell in surprise.

“Fuck! Don’t scare me like that MC!” He shouted, though not pushing you off of the couch. You rolled your eyes audibly, rolling over so your face was mere centimeters away from his. 

“Let's get drinks.” You spoke, offering him a sparkle in your eyes as you did so. The demon wasn’t immune to that side of you, Mammon’s desire to say no was nearly nonexistent. Instead the demon sighed back, finally pushing you off of him and onto the floor. He stood up, hanging over you but offering a hand to help you back to your feet. He didn’t need any more convincing, your expression was enough for him.

“Let’s go then.” Mammon grinned as he pulled you up to your feet, “We’ll take my motorcycle. You haven’t been on one, have you?” His hum had a bit of mischievousness hidden underneath it. You shook your head in response, no- you hadn’t ever really been on a motorcycle before coming here. They were … fast bikes, with thrill and danger combined. Mammon could sense your hesitation and grabbed for your hand, pulling you to the door. “I’ll keep you safe mc!” His grin could power a city, you thought as he pulled you away. 

Once you were on his bike, it was different. He’d placed a helmet on your head, and told you to hold on tight to him. There was a vivid flush to his face as he spoke, but the man never addressed it. As it was, you clung to Mammon with your eyes closed tightly out of fear. 

“C’mon,” Mammon spoke, nudging you as he returned his gaze to the road, “You can open your eyes, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” You slowly opened your eyes, keeping your arms wrapped firmly around mammon’s midsection. Once you did, you were.. Amazed. The Devildom nights had never looked so amazing before. A sense of thrill and excitement enveloped you, and you couldn’t help but squeal in delight. 

Mammon's smile widened as he pushed on, the blush from earlier remaining as, if not more, vivid as it had earlier. Your arms loosened as you gained more confidence in the ride. He could see your smile from the corner of his eye. There was no way he’d admit it, but Mammon wanted to take you on more rides because of it. 


	3. Satan || SFW Intimate Touch

**Satan - reaching for the same book , reading the book together.  
**

You hummed softly to yourself.Though you’d finished studying for the day, there was nothing more you wanted to do other than read more into the subject. Surely, it was a fascinating thing to you, and thus a jaunt into the school’s library was important. You knew Satan had an infinite number of books back at home, but there wasn’t enough time to make a round trip before your next class. 

So here you stood, eyes carefully scanning the spines of the books in front of you. Like a hunter staring down its prey, or a surgeon’s analytical gaze, you passed by rows of books. You hardly noticed a figure looming its way behind you, watching you with a similar stare to your own. 

There was no way you’d be able to find it at this rate. You were so sure that time was whizzing by as you scoured the shelves for the book. Just when you thought to abandon all hope, your eyes caught a glimpse of some golden writing. Scanning the words, and struggling to pair them with translations you memorized in your head - your eyes widened. Here it was! Success! Unfortunately though, it was way too high up for you to reach at your current height so, on your tiptoes you went.

You reached to grab for the book, only for a strong hand to brush against yours as you went for it. The hand managed to slip past yours, and snatch the book away first.You let out a noise of surprise, and turned around to face the would-be thief. You were met with emerald eyes, blonde hair, and a strong jaw. 

“Satan.” You managed to mumble out, the words vomiting from your mouth without your control. He smiled, like a predator, and reached above to grab another one, the next in the series. Your face was red with flush, the wrath demon smiling as he hovered close. 

“Thank you for helping me find the book I was looking for Mc.” Satan spoke, stepping back as you collected your own thoughts. Mc.exe slowly rebooting itself back up. That’s when you put the pieces together. He’d been the odd feeling you felt earlier, the pair of eyes on your back. Before you could say anything back, RAD’s belltower wrung, signaling the next hour. You had a class to get to. Satan leaned in close to your ear. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as he whispered. 

“You should get to class, Mc.” Was all he whispered before disappearing in the opposite direction. You mumbled softly, before heading out of the library and on to your next class. Surely, it would be some work to get the books you wanted now. 


	4. Belphegor || SFW Intimate Touch

**Belphegor - Falling asleep against eachother on the train**

> Getting around the Devildom wasn’t as magical as you had first thought. There were little to no hellsteeds, no flaming carriages, and few witches on broomsticks. They had trains, cars, and buses like everywhere else. It was a big place, and flying for those that could, meant using stamina for wingpower. So you often went to various places by taking a bus, and this was one of those days. 
> 
> Not unusual, just heading to a specialized shop to do some research for a project at RAD, one on poisons and their uses other than killing. You had wanted to go alone but … 
> 
> You remembered getting ready for the day, packing a notepad, some sticky notes, and pens, and erasers. You had leagues of questions to ask and was prepared to go alone. No, you needed to go alone as many of the bothers had rather peculiar personalities that would make it hard to get what you needed. 
> 
> That was futile though. As you made your way into the hallway, you found something heavy leaning against your door. A body.. A BODY!?! You panicked and tried to squeeze your way though the little crack you could open, and found yourself with a grumbling sloth demon at your feet. 
> 
> Belphegor, rather affectionately called Belphie by everyone but Lucifer and the angels. He was the avatar of sloth, and for all intents and purposes, your boyfriend. It seemed to you that the demon had fallen asleep when trying to get into your room. Oops, you forgot that you’d locked it the other night when trying to get some study on, and to protect against mammon trying to steal your books again… Crouching down beside the stirring demon, you brushed some of his hair out of his face, a smile present on yours. 
> 
> “Mc?”Belphie grumbled, slowly rising to a sitting position. He looked from you, to the door, and back.
> 
> “How did you..?” He started then took in a good look at your attire. You were going somewhere. He’d come all this way to spend time with you, and you were going somewhere. “Nevermind that.” He brushed off and began to stand up, “Where are you headed? It’s not a class day.” You followed Belphie's eyes to your clothing. 
> 
> “I’m going to do some research for a project. You’re welcome to come with me if you’d like.” Though contrary to what you said earlier, Belphie was the least .. peculiar. Meaning to say, he was manageable and would likely be sleeping the entire time. Belphie nodded, and followed you out the door to the bus station.
> 
> That’s where you were now, sitting on one of the Devildom’s buses, with a sleeping demon resting on your shoulder. You looked to him, a smile gracing your lips as you brushed some of his hair out of his face. You had some time before your stop came up, knowing full well this was a day trip. There was no harm in resting your eyes for a bit, leaning your head on top of belphie’s. A pleasant feeling washed over you as you drifted off, his arms laced with yours, fingers knotted together as you headed to your destination. 
> 
> You’d wake up later, being poked gently by Belphie. Your head was in his lap, and he nudged you awake.
> 
> “We’re at our stop.” He spoke. You moved to sit up, both of you rising to your feet to leave the bus. You’d wondered how you woke with your head in Belphie’s lap. The curious question lingering, raising a blush to your cheeks. You wanted to have the same experience on the way home, holding his hand and resting your head on his shoulder. It gave you motivation to do your best. 


	5. Asmodeus || SFW Intimate Touch

**Asmodeus - fixing hair/makeup.**

You looked into your mirror with a pout/scowl. Today was just not your day. You’d tried hard to put together a look for your date night with Asmodeus, but anything you touched turned out awful. If this continued, you’d probably flip out and ask for a stay-home date. A whine escaped your lips just as Asmodeus came up behind you. 

“Aww. What’s the matter, sweetness?” Asmodeus purred into your ear. You jumped at the sudden appearance of your boyfriend from behind you. His expression softened, getting a look at your face.

“Oh.. sweetness…”His tone was sad and pitying and you turned your head away from him, your face flushing with embarrassment rather than blush. 

“I- I didn’t want you to see m-my shoddy attempt at makeup!” You stammered out, trying to use your hands to hide your face from the Lust demon. You couldn’t have predicted what happened next. 

Asmodeus grabbed your wrists with such passion and ferocity, pulling them, and you, closer to him. The wavy, peach haired demon made a face of intense scrutinization. You, in turn were quite surprised at the sudden action, even more so as the demon gently freed one of your wrists, only to gently grasp your chin. His scrutiny turned into a charming smile, and Asmodeus pressed a kiss to your lips, then another and another, before pulling back only mere inches. 

“Let me help you get ready.” The words were sweet, whispered with a certain softness that you’d never expect in a setting like this. Your eyes widened, and the flush subsided only for you to nod, enraptured. 

“Yes.” You consented. You wanted to see where this was going. Any tense emotion or stress you might have had earlier, melted away at the sweet kiss. He kissed you again, reaching behind you to grab some lipstick from the vanity behind you. 

“It’s going to be torture not to keep kissing you.” He murmured as he applied the lipstick, a soft gaze and an even gentler touch. The work of a professional, Asmodeus fixed the makeup you had applied earlier, without even bothering to wipe any of it away. In between he’d kiss your neck, your forehead, your ear. You couldn’t help but blush, even now as Asmodeus pulled away fully, smiling confidently at the finished product. 

“How do I look?” You whispered out, Asmodeus gently setting a rogue piece of hair behind your ear as you gazed up at him with doe-like eyes. He turned you around in your chair, moving you to face the mirrored vanity. 

Your jaw dropped. You’d never looked better, in your opinion. There was clear evidence of the makeup you had tried to thrown on earlier, but it was accented by what Asmodeus had put on. A gasp left your mouth, and you caught Asmodeus’ gaze in the reflection in the mirror. 

“I look…”You had no words.

“Perfect?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, love.Thank you. ” You turned around to face Asmo. He sauntered over to you, sliding between your legs as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. That same sweet smile from earlier once again appeared on his lips. 

“You don’t need to thank me sweetness. It was all you.” He hummed. “I can’t wait to kiss that lipstick off of you.Let’s get out of here, I have quite the evening planned.” You rose to your feet, taking asmodeus’ hand as you did so. Whatever he had planned, nothing would be as good as the feeling of having your boyfriend help fix your makeup.


	6. Leviathan || SFW Intimate Touch

**Leviathan - sitting in lap while you both play video games.**

It had been a relatively calm day at the House of Lamentation. You were currently lounging in a chair in the library, reading a book for class, drinking tea, and enjoying the evening as you wound down from class that day. Just then, the doorbell to the house wrung out, and you settled back into your chair hearing the door open. There was no need to get up and open the door.  
Settling back to your book, your calm moment was soon brought to a screeching halt by the door to the library being flung open at a frightening speed.

“MC!” A blue blur ran into the room, and clung to your side. It was Leviathan, the envy demon, third oldest, and your.. well you were sort of dating but the idea of calling you his partner made Levi freak out, so best-friend-who-you-kiss-and-cuddle was long, but the only way to describe it. Leviathan poses like a cat, waiting for you to ask him what was up.

“What?What's wrong?” You spoke with a startled tone, having just been attacked by hurricane Levi. Leviathan then shoved a cd case into your hands. “Look!” He rambled excitedly “That game you wanted just came in!” You shot up in your seat. You had completely forgotten that it was coming today. So that noise earlier must have been Levi getting the door. Ah. 

“Do you want to go play it?” You offered, a wide smile cracking on your face. Levi’s eyes seemed to sparkle like the Devildom’s nights. You might’ve well just asked him to marry you. 

“Yes!” He exclaimed, and wasted no time in picking you up like one would pick up a sack of flour, over his shoulder. Squealing in delight, you dropped the book you’d been reading earlier. Hopefully Satan wouldn’t yell at you too much for leaving a book behind, but you had much more important things to do. 

The two of you scrambled into his room, pulling out a large bean bag to share as Levi put the disk into his console, and grabbed two controllers for the both of you. It was a new party game, one that had a nice board game style with colorful and exciting graphics.It had a mix of puzzles and minigames, and action. You’d really been looking forward to playing this game with Levi. 

The blue haired demon plopped down on the bean bag next to you, and handed you the controller just as the start screen came up. Sharing a nod of agreement, this was going to be a long, and fun night. Somehow, throughout the night the two of you changed places a lot. You both just gradually shifted places. By the time the first round of the game was over, with you victorious, you were seated in his lap, his chin laying on top of your head. When you let out a cheer of victory, you accidentally shot your head up, hitting Levi in the chin. 

“Ah!” He fell back onto the bean bag and you turned around panicking. “Oh nonono did I hurt you?Are you okay?” You looked Levi over, finding no visible blood or wound.Levi groaned dramatically and pulled you onto him. Flipping the two of you over, he held an intense expression that reminded you of when you beat him at the quiz game. 

“This’ll teach you to beat me.”He spoke in a low tone, getting closer to kiss you as you looked up at him expectantly. Right before he was about to kiss you , it was like a switch changed. The once intense Levi suddenly turned a bright red as he realized what he was about to do. When realizing you weren’t going to get a kiss, you sat up, confused. 

“Levi?” You asked only to get a pillow in the face, and your boyfriend shouting “S-STUPID NORMIE!” 


	7. Beelzebub || SFW Intimate Touches

**Beelzebub - lifting up rather effortlessly to help reach something high up.**

> It was your turn to cook dinner for the house. You enjoyed doing it, especially after the compliments you received from the end of the retreat. You drifted off into a daydream earlier that day, thinking of all the things you hadn’t eaten in ages that you could make for dinner. In the end, settling on Spaghetti and meatballs since it was a rather simple dish to make.
> 
> Careful eyes scanned over the recipe you’d brought up on your DDD. You nodded, knowing that the house had the ingredients- or very close substitutes anyway. All that was left was to actually get started. You weren’t one to pre-measure and get everything out before getting started, preferring to fly by the seat of your chair and go with the flow. It seemed to fit you perfectly.
> 
> You’d gotten the water heating up, and were now looking for the pasta. There weren’t any in the lower cabinets, or in the pantry. Hmm, you thought to yourself, where could they be? Unknown to you, there was a large figure moving into the kitchen as though it was his home.
> 
> Beel had just woken up from a nap and wanted a snack, forgetting what time of the day it was. When he noticed you in the kitchen he did a double take, confused.
> 
> “What time is it?” He asked, causing you to jump and nearly burn yourself with the scaldingly hot water. Luckily, he caught you in time before you could spill the water on yourself. Though you did touch the pot, burning your arm a little. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Beel quickly apologized, helping you back onto your feet. His face was blushing a little, and you offered him a soft smile.
> 
> “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” You spoke, quickly putting two and two together about the advantageous situation. A tall man who knew where practically anything was in the kitchen... “Beel!” you beamed, turning around to face the gluttony demon. He looked back at you in slight surprise at the sudden outburst. “Yes?” He drew out for a second before you could continue. “I need help finding the pasta. Can you help me out, you seem to know where everything is in here.” You asked him, Beel looking at you but not maintaining eye contact. He nodded, then looked as though he was thinking.
> 
> “It’s on the top shelf of the cupboard near the fridge.” He seemed to recite it from memory, as one would recite a poem. You moved to the area that he mentioned and noticed that it was rather high up, even though you weren’t that short. Before you could really say anything a strong force lifted you up rather effortlessly. Like a gust of wind, the next moment you were able to grab the pasta from the cabinet.
> 
> Yet. You remained flustered. “B-Beel!” You managed to squeak out, the tall demon looking at you with blissful confusion. “Why aren’t you grabbing the box you need?” He asked. You sputter, remember that’s why you asked for his help in the first place. You grabbed the box, using it to hide your face as he lowered you back to the ground with an award winning smile.
> 
> “C-could you help me get the rest of the items?” You asked, unable to form full sentences while Beel remains unaware of how flustered he makes you.


	8. Lucifer || Relationship Headcanons

  * One of the biggest things that drives him crazy isn’t calling him “daddy” or “master”, it’s calling him “Morningstar.” It temporarily suspends Lucifer.exe, but it’ll earn you a smirk afterwards. Whisper it to him and he’s putty in your hands. Don’t call him it in public, as he won’t acknowledge you then. 
  * Lucifer’s kisses are powerful, as though he’s trying to eat you through kisses. He bites your lip, etc. Lucifer’s kisses taste like whiskey, pepper, coffee and cinnamon. 
  * Lucifer’s dominant personality is a front he puts up because he’s scared of falling in love with someone. He’s terrified of not being in control, and so is often a lot more dominant then he needs to be. If you show him softness, but not submissiveness; and you show him that you have a backbone- he’ll crack a little but it’ll help him.
  * You tend to nap on the couch in his office when he’s working. It’s a good way to remind him that he can’t stay up forever, and he’ll carry you rather effortlessly to his room, where he’ll fall asleep with you in his arms. 
  * Lucifer loves to wake you up with kisses, along your neck, collarbones, shoulders, ears.. He doesn’t leave visible marks, but he likes to nibble. If you manage to wake up before him, he’ll pretend to be asleep, and let you kiss him to wake him up.
  * He loves anything that you wear, especially if you’re wearing his clothes. You two don’t match, but you do coordinate often, where you’ll both wear red or some other color. He’ll buy 
  * His DDD background is a photo of you that he took himself. Lucifer is a surprisingly good photographer, he just doesn’t do it often and doesn’t show anyone. You’re in bed, and smiling warmly at him. 
  * When it comes time to leave, he cries so desperately, so raw and feral after you’re gone. He’ll lose his voice, even switch into his demon form accidentally. Rumor has it he even trashed his room, despite knowing the deadline the entire time. He might even know something more grave that the others don’t. 
  * DANCING DATES!! Lucifer, all old fashioned like, takes you out dancing. It’s not in a traditional dance hall, rather he takes you out to a secluded area like a garden, or someplace quiet. The two of you slow dance, little more than swaying and humming along to music. You lay your head into the crook of his neck, and it feels like time would stop then and there.
  * A Majority of his love language, is made up of subtle things. Little touches, brushing of hands, that kind of things. He’s the kind of lover from a jane austen novel. the “I love you most ardently” kind of man. He’s big on writing letters to you, even though you live in the same house. It makes him so happy to see your smile as you receive the letter in the mail.




	9. Everyone || Favorite Drinks

  * **Asmodeus -** Tea, generally floral or fruity in flavor. He tends not to sweeten his tea, as many of his favorite flavors are already sweet enough. His teas smell nice, and fill up his room with nice smells. 
  * **Beelzebub -** Besides like, pretty much anything.. I think Beel’s favorite would be Mexican Spiced Hot Chocolate. It’s got a nice flavor to it, and can pack a nice punch depending on who makes it, but it’s also sweet.
  * **Belphegor -** Belphegor would love a nice cup of Chai. It’s similar to beel’s, both being nice and spiced. Chai calms you down, and is perfect for a nice night under the stars. 
  * **Levithan -** Levi likes those pop-up anime cafes. His favorite drink was one themed around an ocean character. It was a sweet blueberry taste, with crisp apple. He likes sweet sodas over ice, and themed drinks. 
  * **Lucifer -** Black Coffee. Not like it’s a boring drink , but Lucifer can taste the differences in different types of coffee. He enjoys the flavors, and the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He’ll make it himself if he can. 
  * **Mammon -** A nice fuckin beer! It’s a great drink to have nice conversation around, and this man seems like the kind of guy to play cards and crack open a cold one with the boys. Any kind is good for him. 
  * **Satan -** Satan like a nice glass of whiskey. It goes well with his book reading, and it makes him feel immersed some times. Most of the time it’s on the rocks. He likes the fire, the spice licking at his throat. 



**Bonus:**

  * **Diavolo -** Diavolo loves a nice glass of wine. Merlot is his favorite, but he’s not too particular on the kind. He and Lucifer will have a nice conversation over a game of chess, and they’ll share a bottle of wine. 
  * **Barbatos -** Barbatos enjoys plain black tea. He likes either spice tea, english black or earl grey, or blueberry flavored teas. He takes no sugar, but heavy milk occasionally. 
  * **Luke -** Luke loves those super elaborate and hella sugary Milkshakes they offer in various places. He doesn’t care that he can’t taste any flavor besides sugar -Luke loves it. 
  * **Simeon -** Simeon is very simple, and doesn’t drink much. He likes Horchata, and milk in general is his favorite. He prefers slightly sweet lactose free milk. 
  * **Solomon -** Solomon is a master drink mixer. He’s really good at coming up with interesting cocktails. His favorite is a plum flavored purple drink, with a green apple gradient at the bottom. 




	10. Brothers || As Saint Motel Songs

Saint Motel is one of my favorite bands, so I thought I’d list the songs that I think would be a match for each of the Obey me! boys. Just the brothers!

  * **Asmodeus** \- **My type** [Oh well you’re JUST MY TYPE. you’ve got a pulse and you are breathing~] 
    * Alt. **For Elise** [ My love does her good All us boys need something, that they got ] 
  * **Satan** - **Cold Cold Man** [ Oh my love, I know I am a cold cold man. Quite slow to pay you compliments. Or public displayed affections.] 
    * Alt. **Destroyer** [ I don't break hearts, no that's not me. I don't break hearts, I destroy them. ]
  * **Lucifer** \- **Sweet Talk** [You could yell, piss off won’t you stay away and it’d still be - sweet talk to my ears] 
    * ALT. **Benny Goodman** [ You take a breath and curse while you're breathing.You swear you tasted me in the salt of your skin] 
  * **Belphegor** \- **Local Long Distance Relationship [LA2NY]** [ Trying to get back. Back to the place that we were. Pure and dangerous.Always just us versus the world]
    * Alt. **Diane Mozart** [ Shake it up till your voice breaks through. Shake it up, get your déjà vu] 
  * **Mammon - Puzzle Pieces** [ Gotta say honestly, when you look at me. It's like a gun goes off, deep inside of me. I can hardly move, I can barely breathe, near your features ] 
    * Alt. **You Fine** [ You shine like a diamond who's lacking refinement .You never thought you were a prize.Well, you might not show it but dear I just know it ;You fine ] 
  * **Leviathan -Old Soul** [ Because the more I get to know you, the more I feel I knew you. In a lifetime, a long time ago.]
    * Alt. **Daydream/Wetdream/Nightmare** [ Find the time to be the man that you like to talk to . In dreams it seems, I can be anyone you want me to ]
  * **Beelzebub - Feed Me now** [ If you feed me now I'll be on my way out the door. But if you tease me now, I'll come just come back hungry for more. 'Cause the taste of your honey's sweet, and I'm one who loves to eat.] 
    * Alt. **You can be you** [ Let it go. I been told a million times let it go, But I won't cause my mama said to hold on to hope.] 




	11. Brothers || Things that get under their skin

  * Lucifer - as much as I’d like to say angel references, nah son. I think what really gets under his skin is people calling out what he says about his brothers? Not that I think he hates them ; just like calling him out on his hipocracy after he catches them shit talking one of his brothers.
  * Mammon- calling him stupid, he really gets a lot of this in canon but calling mammon stupid really hurts him. Along with scummy or useless.
  * Leviathan- if someone digs into the insecurities that he talks about himself having; it just adds to the problem. Reaffirming that no one loves him, he’s ugly, etc..
  * Satan- comparing him to Lucifer, that’s a sure fire way to get a lot of holes in your body. It really pisses him off.
  * Asmodeus- people calling him easy, or a slut. He enjoys sex, but having people try to turn that against him really grinds his gears.
  * Beelzebub- Calling him an animal, a savage monster, that kind of thing. They pick on his love of eating and fitness; it really hurts him.
  * Belphegor- anything related to Lilith, people talking bad about her or just mentioning her in general. He blames a lot of people for what happened to her.




	12. Brothers || Powers related to their Sin

One thing I’d wished they’d shown the brothers have ; would be powers related to the type of demon they are/the sin they are the avatar of

They aren’t allowed to use their powers often and frankly mammon forgets to use his, but

Examples:

  * **Asmodeus** : Siren powers, like the ability to seduce with words and can call people in like thralls. Also that one scene from the Witcher where yen makes the room of people just orgy. Asmo can do that
  * **Beelzebub** : TEETH TEETH TEETH TEETH TEETH but maybe also something to like, force people to act on their hunger. Not just for food but their drive to do things.
  * **Belphegor** : the ability to manipulate dreams, can enter and exit the subconscious of others at will. He can even kill people in their dreams, which results in either death or vegetation in real life.
  * **Satan** : ~~_fire powers_~~ ; the ability to change and manipulate strength and anger in others. Can instigate fights with one smirk and a nod of the head. He can also make things more or less irritating. He never uses the strength on himself unless it was dire.
  * **Leviathan** : I find envy as a big help for many of the other sins. Not only can he manipulate someone to dig themselves a hole mentally via pushing their motivation into overdrive, he assists the others in various ways. Lust; he’s helping others cheat. Greed; the keeping up with the joneses mentality; etc...
  * **Mammon** : the uncanny ability of pure fucking luck. Like. This dude can buy a lottery ticket and win jackpot with his eyes closed. Mammon can also give people the ability to make things gold. Think king Midas; that’d be mammon. Not to say he’s super smart, mammon is just super fucking lucky.
  * **Lucifer** : can 1000% make people think they’re hot shit. Vanity is an aspect of pride, and Lucifer shows it- true beauty is a speciality of his. If your soul is rotting, no matter how much you spend to look better- Lucifer’s power makes it so you always see yourself as trash. Another thing he can do involves pushing the adrenaline in someone to ultra max; making them more willing to do dangerous stuff because of hubris (another aspect of pride)




	13. Everyone || As Characters from the game Afterl!fe

  * **Lucifer** -Ethan (hardcore rules boys who seem kinda strict)
  * **Mammon** \- Sian (I MEAN ITS OBVIOUS)
  * **Leviathan** \- Cyrille [ reculsive nerds] 
  * **Satan** \- Youssef (calm boys who love 2 read)
  * **Asmodeus** \- Louis [i mean…. ] 
  * **Beelzebub** \- Kirr [ the tallest, both are men of few words, kinda loners] 
  * **Belphegor** \- Jamie [idk i kinda get a jamie vibe from him. The kinda sleepy looking and quiet dude] 
  * **Diavolo** \- Day [like a human golden retriever mixed with a battering ram] 
  * **Barbatos** \- Nine [a mysterious variable who is polite but cold ; beautiful ] 
  * **Simeon** \- Noah [ a genuinely good guy with a nice smile] 
  * **Solomon** \- Mori [ mysterious and definitely up to something] 
  * **Luke** \- Ell [both are small and cute with floofy hair] 




	14. Belphegor || Bad things happen + Traumatic Touch Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for gore and slight nsfw

The night with Belphegor was going smoothly, he’d invited you out to a popular restaurant for dates. Though you assumed it was from Asmodeus’ suggestion. The two of you laughed and chatted over dinner and drinks, the flirty and metropolitan ambience of the restaurant helped set the mood for the rest of the evening. 

As the two of you chatted, the music changed to a song that both of you knew well. Almost instantaneously, you turned your heads to face each other. An expression formed and died on your lips, you pulled back and waved your hand to your boyfriend. 

“You first.”You smiled, closed teeth as you ever so subtly examined this amazing expression of his. Belphegor was normally so sleepy and sluggish, that, or he had a look of scowl on his face. But here, with you, his expression was one of genuine happiness and a care-free attitude. The way his face was lit by the lights in the club drew you in like a moth to a flame, you hardly noticed that you’d zoned out while he was talking.

“Y/n?” He asked, waving a hand in front of your face nonchalantly. You shook your head gently, breaking back into reality from your mini-daydream. “Sorry.” You offered in response, “Could you repeat what you were saying?” 

Belphegor had dragged you into the dancefloor, his longer fingers interlaced with yours. The two of you were going to dance. 

And Dance you did, in such a way that it felt to the two of you as though you were the only two people in the entire place. Your bodies moved in such synchronization that you swore you might’ve melded minds at some point. The night progressed in such a way that the two of you were bound to end up in bed together.

The two of you found yourself in a twisted, sweaty dance of tangled limbs and hot breath as you made your way into your bedroom in the House of Lamentation. Your bodies were so close together, you almost melted into his skin. His hands had their permanent place on your thighs and ass as he carried you into your room. 

Once inside, Belphegor set you down on your bed,

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” He asked, beginning to unbutton his shirt. So far, yes.Yes, you wanted this to continue with every fiber of your being. You nodded, and began to take your own clothing off, as both of you derobed- nothing was going off in your head- no goosebumps, no gut feeling. Nothing could prepare you for what was going to happen next. 

You met him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as your lips collided again, his hands found their home on your back, you jumping slightly from their initial coolness as you began your backwards descent onto the bed. With your back on the bed, you opened your eyes to ask your lover how he wanted to proceed, but you were met with a much more grim sight.

Somehow, you were back in time - and in a moment forever scarred into your memory. 

Not your memory. Not you. 

Your chest was cut open, the demon hovering above you happily tearing into the flesh and blood and gore and bone found within. He hardly noticed you, maybe given you were both there and not there. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the real you watching on in horror, while this you was a feast for a hungry and depraved demon.

Angry.

No.

Ballistic. 

No.

Ravenous. 

The demon, as though he could sense your presence in this alternate reality vision, looked up and met your eyes with his own. Though his entire lower jaw, and pieces of his hair, were coated in a thick layer of your crimson blood. Though his hair was slick with sweat, and his eyes glowing eerily through the haze. There was no doubt. None.

Belphegor. Not Belphegor.

He didn’t wipe his mouth, and flecks of blood dropped onto your face as this Belphegor got up from where he was hunched over on all fours, feasting on you with the same ferocity a lion would rip apart it’s prey. 

A gasp forcefully left your lips and when you opened the eyes that you thought were already open, you were met with Belphegor. The real one. Your heart beat wildly in your chest, and the moments felt like millennia before you acted. You shoved him away, pushing with the same strength that intimidated Lucifer and his other brothers. Belphegor ran with the punches, though mostly because he didn’t know what to do. 

You moved to get off the bed as well, though still shaken by the sudden memory, your legs felt like jelly- and because of that you fell straight on your ass. Belphegor moved to help you, he was confused as to your sudden actions but ultimately wanted to help you, no matter what. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” You yelled, grabbing for the blankets on your bed to cover up - you felt very naked at this moment and you didn’t want that. Belphegor reeled back in shock, he didn’t understand what was going on. Why did you react like that? Was there something wrong? He just wanted answers, but he was so unsure of what to do, or how to react, so he just ended up standing there as you slowly stood up. 

You looked like a wounded animal in his eyes, all distressed and shaken up. He stared at you with concern. You stared back at him, hoping and praying that the shock and terror could just wear off, and your heartbeat could return back to normal. Please. 

“I’m..” You gulped down, placing a hand over your heart as you unconsciously backed up to a wall. Another gasp left your lips as your back collided with the edge of your desk. “I’m Sorry.” You continued, as guilt filled the rest of your heart not contained with fear. “Please leave. Please. I’m so sorry.” You began to sob. 

“Are you okay?” The words were whispered cautiously, in response to the whirlwind couple of minutes he just had. Belphegor continued to try and inch closer to you, though maintaining a defensive stance. You had your hands over your face, so you didn’t see how close he was getting to you until- 

A hand touched your arm, and you snapped back in, shoving Belphegor away again once more. “PLEASE!” you pleaded, backing up further into your room. “JUST GO!” You yelled. You knew this was going to cause the two of you problems, problems that would take a while to solve, but- but you couldn’t just pretend that everything was fine. 

Belphegor took this signal to leave. He walked with slow, heavy steps to the doorway, and turned around one last time to take a look at you.You’d moved to sit on your bed, sobbing as you covered yourself with your sheets. He sighed despondently, pained and confused by the notion that he somehow caused this state- and knew of no way to stop it. Belphegor opened his mouth to say something. 

Anything. 

But nothing came out. He ended up shutting his mouth and leaving your room, confused but undoubtedly hurt. 


	15. Everyone || Bad Things Happen + Came Back Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Gore, Familial abuse, Apathy

That car slamming into you was the best thing that happened to you all week. No lie, no exaggeration. Ever since you left the devildom, it was back to your personal hell at home… and not the kind with hot demon boys. The kind where your family belittled you and second guessed everything you did, and undid a years worth off self-loving you learned while in the devildom

When you told them you had a boyfriend, no one believed you, they called you crazy and relentlessly and ruthlessly teased you about it. Your skin looked like a field of stars, but the stars were instead scars from your aunt putting her cigarettes out on your skin. It took them a while, but your methodical family got their wish. Eventually, they broke you. You didn’t fight back, didn’t speak out, and just- gave up. When it was no longer fun to mess with you, they gave up, moved on, found someone else to tease. It was far too late for you to recover though.

You’d been walking home from work when that car slammed into you. The force was so great that for a moment you flew in the air before you died. Whatever it was, it left your body a mangled, broken, scuffed up mess. (Maybe elaborate more on this?) You spent some time watching before being taken away to purgatory to be judged. 

The halls of purgatory were made to make you feel small, the ceilings were high up, as were the decorations, as though you were in a fun house. You didn’t feel small, you didn’t feel anything really as you shambled your way to the reception desk in Hall D. Standing in line took a while before you arrived at the front desk, a tired stone looking woman spoke without ever looking up at you. 

“Name, date of birth, date of death, age at death and cause of death.” She spoke in a monotone voice that mimicked your own in a way. Wordlessly you nodded and told her your details. She looked at you for a moment, making a soft tsk sound with her mouth before furiously typing away at her keyboard. She hummed disappointedly before returning her gaze to you, as you zoned back in - just as stone eyed as she was. 

“Looks like you’re headed to the devildom.” She sighed, going through another scan of your mangled corpse. “You have many minor infractions on your record, but they add up unfortunately. Nothing can be done. Head down the hallway to your left, you’ll know where to go.” Her voice had a hint of snide remark to it, but nothing that got through to you. You only nodded before collecting your file and moving to the hallway she mentioned. 

The hallway to hell, pun intended, was lush and velvety with the smell of smoke, undeniable and visible dinge, and if you held your breath you could hear painful moans. The hallway led into a large room lined with elevator doors. And one was open -for you, you rightly assumed. You took slow and lumbered but stable steps forward and settled into what you once again, rightfully assumed would be a long elevator ride. 

The words that the receptionist spoke to you made you think, confused as to what minor infractions you could have had. You’d spent three years at home, and long since had forgotten all about the devildom and your time there. They forgot about you, abandoned you, so why should you care? The minor infractions were all from your time at RAD. If only you’d kept your head down, then maybe you’d be in the celestial realm right now. That didn’t matter now, not to present you. The you in the elevator had no memory of being here before, as a living breathing person with a fully intact body. 

The doors finally opened and the scenery was unusual to you. Another large room that fed out into a hallway. This time, the hallway was filled with people, and a formal queue was made. There were so many like you- some mangled, others perfectly put together, others missing limbs, some old, some far too young and carried by demons. You couldn’t parse how children were sent to the Devildom, but if you were turned away for “minor infractions” then it wasn’t impossible. Your face showed no expression, or even recognition of this new revelation, you just stepped into the queue - and patiently waited your turn once again. 

You were sent to the end of a long set of windows, and another receptionist met you. This one was busty, young looking, and reminded you of someone- someone your mind obviously wanted you to forget. The demoness looked at you with pity as she asked for your file, looked it over, and handed you a few things in exchange. A ID card, a map, some money, and a DDD. The thing was cold to the touch, but you squinted at it- something about this was familiar…

“You look like you’ve held one before?” The demoness asked with a curious expression. “Either way, doesn’t matter. You have enough money to find a place to stay for a while. I’d advise you to find a job quick. Not many reputable places will take a damaged soul like yours.” You looked back up at her, apparently your blank expression was taken as confusion. The demoness tsked softly, her pity only deepening. “Your damage, the mangled body of yours. It’s permanent… unless you can get the money, that is. Souls almost never have that kind of money though. Day by day it seems. Now go, daylight is burning.” 

You looked at the things in your hands, and without any other thoughts, left the building and stepped out into the late devildom afternoon. 

Meanwhile, the newly coronated King Diavolo sat in his large office, overlooking papers. He didn’t have to do this, it wasn’t even something that he had to do while prince - even while overseeing the RAD. He was simply… bored. So he took in the files on the newly registered and housed lost souls for the day. While there were a lot of lost souls, not all of them had the will, mental or physical faculties to search for a place to stay. Those that didn’t find somewhere were usually eaten, which kept the Devildom from getting too crowded. 

He flipped through wordlessly and mindlessly until a name stuck out at him.

[Y/n] - [time of death] - [ cause of death: hit and run] 

The king had never made so much noise before, slamming his hands onto his desk HARD. There was no way you were dead, surely - surely this was a mistake? He was supposed to come get you later, and you were supposed to come back safely and see your friends [and boyfriend] again. This was probably the worst thing to happen. His hands trembled as he took the file out of the stack, flipping through it.

The photos contained within were your crime scene photos, coroner photos, and the id photos they took of you in purgatory. Diavolo wanted to vomit. Your face and body were all mangled up, and you were missing a large chunk of your right arm. His brow tensed as anger quelled within him, Diavolo read on to find comments made after your death. Your family didn’t care, and you didn’t even have a funeral- nor did they collect your body. ‘Out with the trash’ someone was quoted. 

The office was quiet, as Barbatos sat at his desk outside the office, working tirelessly over countless paperwork and schedules. Then, in the next moment- a large explosion and roar rocked the area. The large double doors to Diavolo’s office were blown off their hinges, and the eternally young steward went to investigate. The king’s office was a mess; his desk was overturned, his windows were shattered, and in general the place looked like a nuclear bomb went off inside. When Barbatos located his master, King Diavolo was rising slowly from behind his desk. He. Looked. Angry. 

“Get Commander Lucifer.” Was all that he said, before turning to face the kingdom beyond his shattered windows.

In the past few years, Lucifer had settled into his role as the commander of Hell’s army. His brother Satan was a close second to him, though their relationship wasn’t better than it was before, the two of them could work together. He had his hands shoved firmly into his pockets as he walked through the elevator and into the ruined mess that was Diavolo’s office. The man let out a small chuckle, and walked to where Barbatos was waiting for him, as stone faced as always. **  
**

“I’m here. What’s the cause for such an abrupt summons?” Lucifer spoke to Barbatos, who sighed and only motioned into the gaping hole where the double doors once stood.

“King Diavolo would prefer to tell you himself.” Barbatos spoke, bowing as Lucifer pursed his lips and huffed before heading further into the ruined office. He stepped over pieces of rubble and stopped next to the large king, staring along with him out of the shattered window. The sun was setting in the Devildom, which presented a perfect backdrop to the evening that was just about to start. 

“What did you call me here for? Certainly not for a talk of old-times sake and a clean-up.”Lucifer spoke in a long drawl, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to look his old friend in the eyes.Diavolo sighed, and in such a way that caused the expression on Lucifer’s face to change from one of slightly annoyed banter, to genuine intrigue and concern. 

“It’s Mc.” Diavolo spoke, and the blood ran cold through Lucifer’s veins, “They’ve died, and have just arrived in the Devildom.” The king turned fully to face Lucifer, taking in his friend’s grave expression. He set a large hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, and sighed- though offering an apologetic half-smile. 

“You want me to retrieve them right? That, and to somehow tell my brothers the news.” Lucifer looked away from Diavolo’s gaze.Diavolo offered a much more concrete simile, though a sanguine one nonetheless.

“Time to bring your brothers home. This isn’t a request, but a demand. Tell them that if they try to deny. Or you can tell them the whole story.” Lucifer straightened his tie stiffly. Though he and Satan worked in the same department, once you left … the relationship between the brothers crumbled quickly. Infighting broke out, and soon enough .. they all went their separate ways. He only knew what Satan and Leviathan were up to as far as both of them being military.. they refused to talk to him outside of work matters. 

Though.. he knew that he couldn’t not tell them about this, about what happened to you. He had to set his pride aside and reach out to them.. maybe if you were already home…

“Give me what you have on MC. I’m going after them. I’ll bring them, and my brothers home.”

You heeded the warning of the demoness, and found yourself a shitty hotel to stay the night in. What she said about people not wanting a damaged soul was true as well, as you’d tried a much nicer place before being forced to where you were now. The walls smelled like smoke and ash, the carpet underneath your feet was stained yellow though you could tell it was white originally.. so many things were wrong. You had no place to go otherwise. You might’ve been an emotionally damaged empty husk, but even you knew that you’d never last a night alone in the devildom.. it was at least a hundred times more shady than any place you’d seen.You fell asleep, though roughly, listening to the bustle of the city that was just outside your window. 

When you awoke, the room was different. For one, it didn’t smell like old cigarettes and piss.. the room had a pleasant smell … a familiar smell. The bed underneath you was different, the sheets were soft and comfortable, and still put together.. you had a ton of pillows surrounding you as you slowly rose from the bed. What kind of place is this? You thought to yourself. The walls had ivy flowing gracefully, and a window brought in a good amount of light. You couldn’t shake the feeling that something about this was familiar.

As you rose from the bed, a firm knock sounded on the door - and a moment later, it opened to reveal a man you were certain you’d never met before. He was average height, handsome, with a severe bluntness about him, and dark black hair. He wore black pants and a black shirt, with a red waistcoat. He didn’t register an expression, though it looked like he was judging yours. 

“I want to say it’s great to see you again.. though I wish it were under better circumstances.” the man spoke to you, as though you knew him. This confusion must’ve registered on your face, as the man’s expression seemed a little pained.

“We’ve met before. Though I can tell you, ahem” The man cleared his throat, averting his gaze from yours, “You don’t quite recognize me.” You relaxed a little, small waves of familiarity hit the back of your mind. Little flashes like lightning bugs or far off car headlights. Even once he reintroduced you to his brothers, it would take a while for you to remember everything… he just hoped that no one would take advantage of this state of yours. 

“You used to live here at one point, and left behind some of your old clothing. I suggest you get dressed, and then meet me in the hallway. I have some others you must meet.” The man turned to leave the room.

“Wait.” You spoke in an abrupt tone, causing the man to look over his shoulder at you in surprise. “What-what is your name?” You asked, in that same monotone voice. The expression flattened out on the man’s face, then replaced with a half-smile.

“You will just have to find that out later.”He responded. 

It had taken Lucifer a lot less time than he expected to round his brothers up. Though they all harbored hatred for him, the moment he mentioned that you were back- that’s when their expression changed. For a moment, just a simple moment, he’d been back in time when all of you lived together. Now it was just him alone in this large house, filled with painful memories. He’d been too deep into thought to notice that you called out to him.

“Yes?” he spoke, the moment he snapped back into the present. 

“I’m dressed.”Your voice was flat and cold, and the next moment you left the room, wearing something that you hadn’t worn for a long time. Some clothing that Asmo had bought you the moment that you had told the lot of them that you didn’t have anything else to wear. Simple, but it fit your style. The man looked at you with a sombre expression, but held his arm out to you. “You look like you have questions.” He spoke as he led you through brilliant red and gold halls, decorated to the nines. The whole place thumped dully in the back of your skull, you’ve been here before - just like the man said - but you don’t remember it.. Why? 

“How can you tell?” Your question came out in your mind as flat as it left your mouth, your right side singing with pain as you walked down the stairs. The entire time before this, it was all flat areas and elevators - now that you had to actually use your joints, did you realize that they hurt like hell. You must’ve let out a small hiss of pain because the man spoke up before answering your question.

“Once the meeting with my guests is over, I will take you to get your wounds fixed up. Let’s just say I have good intuition, to answer your question.”The man offered you a more concrete smile as he led you down another hall. You two only came to a stop when you arrived in front of large mahogany double doors, ornately carved like hellfire. The man stopped in front of the doors and attempted to sigh to himself, though you managed to pick it up.

“Do you not like these people?” You asked carefully. He shook his head, “I love them dearly, but I fear they no longer like me. You see, you’re the only reason they can stand to be in my presence.” His words thumped louder in the back of your mind. Though nothing was even beginning to connect, your heart clenched at those words. “Me?” you muttered to yourself, and not a moment later- but the man opened the doors with a flourish. 

The brothers had never wanted to see each other’s, or Lucifer’s face ever again. The infighting among them had gotten so great, that Diavolo had to step in and magical boundaries had to be placed. The first to leave was Mammon, after you helped him learn self-worth, he’d gotten angry and tired of being treated like a criminal for no reason - and had left to go make his name elsewhere. Then there was Beelzebub and Belphegor, the only two who could still be around each other.. Belphegor had gotten fed up with Lucifer, just like Mammon, and left- with Beelzebub following behind him - unwilling to leave his twin brother’s side. Asmodeus was next, mainly because he’d gotten into fights with the others over taking home multiple partners night after night after night. After him was Satan - who’d tried to make things work purely for your sake, but his pseudo-father’s attitude had gotten to him , and he left. Leviathan lasted the longest, purely because he hardly noticed there was even fighting going on; though once he left his room, found the house empty, and learned the reason why- he too got angry and left. 

Mammon sat on the armrest of the sofa, looking at his ddd as to not make eye contact with his brothers; Satan stood closest to the window, looking out at the garden broodily; Asmo sat on the opposite end of the sofa that Mammon was on, fixing his nails; Leviathan was curled up in the armchair playing on a game console, and Beelzebub and belphegor were on the other sofa, sitting casually. The tension in the room was high, and only grew as they could hear the muffled voice of Lucifer coming from the other side. The next moment passed, and the doors opened to reveal their eternally uptight brother, and

… something wasn’t right here. 


	16. Brothers || Demon Brothers reaction to Mc who doesn’t want to stay in the Devildom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I forgot asmo in this , Im not going to add him in after the fact

**Lucifer** is one of three who understands why you’d want to go home. He understands that you’re scared of him, scared of the demons,and were definitely abducted out of nowhere. So he’s like “ thanks for participating in our school. It’s been fun.” and makes no fuss in you leaving. He definitely throws himself more into his work later, but he won’t let you leave feeling guilty. 

**Leviathan** gets really sad. He thought he found someone that was really important to him, someone who really understood him better than anyone else could. He cries, a lot actually, he really doesn’t want you to go. He hugs you a bit too hard, a bit too long, when you eventually do leave. He tells you that he’ll keep in touch, and to expect him to come and visit you- so he can see the local media.

**Satan** gets it. He’s a reasonable guy that understands why you’d want to go home. There’s many more adventures out there to be had, and you have a family and friends who’d miss you. He’s a nice guy about it, but not one to hide that it makes him sad. He wants you to stay, but he won’t try to keep you there when you don’t want to. 

**Mammon** thinks it’s a joke at first. “You, you got me there. You almost had me for a moment there.” When you tell him that you’re serious, he’s a bit more pleading. “Mc.. Come on, Don’t- don’t joke like that.” Mammon decides that if you’re really dead set on leaving, that it’s better to leave hating him than to leave and miss him. So he does his most to annoy you , steal your things, and just be an asshole. He can’t hide his tears as you hug everyone goodbye but him. 

**Belphegor** is a lot more annoyed. He just got you back, and now you want to leave? He’s probably one of the ones that still hangs onto lilith’s ancestry, and to have the descendant of the human version of his sister come back into his life and then want to leave? It’s just,, he really thinks you’re toying with him .When he realizes you’re serious- he’s angry, furious even.

**Beelzebub** understands, though he’s undeniably sad, beel just seems to coast through things. He doesn’t need to have an opinion, he has a twin for that. He wants to hold on as long as possible, but his brother’s newfound hatred for you makes it hard for him to do so. He offers, through DM, to visit you, and for you to cook for him again. Just. PLease don’t let him go. It’s the first time he’s really spoken up.


	17. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Diavolo and Asmodeus || A MC with Tattoos and a “punk rock” attitude

**Lucifer** isn’t a fan of someone who comes to challenge his authority. Though, if we’re being honest, its probably the most fun he’s had in a long time. He thinks asking trivial questions about your tattoos like “what do they mean” is boring, and instead asks what ones you’d think would look good on him. He might have a stick up his ass, but he’s not lame.

**Beelzebub** thinks you’re really cool. Playing sports with him, and not being shy to eat around him like some ladies he’s met. He’s not really one for tattoos, but he loves to trace around yours when you cuddle together. It makes him really giddy when you turn bright red every time he kisses you on the cheek or forehead. 

**Diavolo** is like “ this one. I think this one will be fun.” he’s not around you as often as the others are, but he likes to come and give you a bit of a scare when you least expect it. He’ll steal you away whenever possible, especially during parties and after student council meetings. He doesn’t have any tattoos, but he asks for your opinion on what would look good on him. 

**Asmodeus** thinks its super attractive. He doesn’t really have a preference as to the partners he sleeps with or goes out with, but you come in and play the Danny Zuko to his Sally like? He’s gonna swoon. He’s flexible, and as long as you aren’t rude to him, he’s going to stay chill with you.He’s got some tattoos of his own, very artistic and beautiful ones in intimate places like his upper thigh and lower back. 


	18. Brothers || Mc Rejecting their Confession.

**Demon Brothers + Mc Rejecting their Confession.**

> **Mc** stutters a bit at the confession. What? It came out of nowhere. All of the time you spent getting closer to them, and what? They’re confessing to you. You felt small, despite whatever your height was. Its been a few moments before you finally snap out of your own thoughts. You tug your arms closer to yourself. Whatever your reason, you couldn’t accept their love. Not like this. “I-I’m sorry.” You spoke, treading carefully around the presence of demons. “I can’t accept your love.” 

**Lucifer** is honestly a bit offended. Being the avatar of pride, and having invested a lot of his own time, which was very valuable he adds, he’s getting rejected? He sputters, scoffs, and is about to say something before he just, stops. “Right.” He says, regaining his composure, and fixing the tie he’s wearing. “Carry on with your work then.” He stays cold for the rest of the year. 

**Mammon** doesn’t know what to say. He really, really thought that you liked him. He takes it kind of hard. He starts to isolate and second guess himself. Anything lucifer or his brothers say to him, he doesn’t fight back. just.. nods. If his brothers even try to point a finger at you, he’ll yell at them to shut up. You bring him around eventually, as, you’re one of the only people who really see him for his potential. 

**Satan** is calm when he leaves the room, but he gets into his own room and locks the door. Then casts a soundproofing spell and just... wrecks shit. He’s just been building up anger for the past few days, so this was the final shove. He needs time to decompress , and can maintain a grudge with you for a while, gritted teeth and passive aggressive words. 

**Asmodeus** takes it the best. He’s used to being “too much” in terms of relationships. Occupational hazard, one could say. You never tell him he’s too much, but you can tell its something people have told him before. He’s got some lingering pain, but he’s okay otherwise. 

**Leviathan** takes it pretty hard, but recovers quicker than mammon does. After all, Leviathan is used to people not liking him. He’s a shitty shut-in otaku. YOu remind him that it’s not because of that, and while he brushes you off.. he doesn’t take it personally. He needs some time by himself, but he’ll come around later and its back to normal. 

**Beelzebub** also takes it really well. He’s sad, sure, but he bounces back pretty quickly. He doesn’t take it personally, as he understands that everyone has their own preferences and reasons for things. Maybe it’s his brother’s influence on him, or maybe he’s just nice like that. You remain as close. 

**Belphegor** lets it run deep. He acts like he doesn’t care anymore, but it doesn’t take an expert to notice his lingering gaze, his depressing aura. He won’t want to be friends, at least not for a ton of time later, but if you hang out with Beel, he’ll be in the room- on the other side of the room. It stings, it hurts him, but he learns to change how he feels about you since you’re still precious to him. 


	19. Belphegor || Relationship Headcanons

  * He makes more of an effort to get out of bed to see/call you. If he’s having a rough day, he’ll call or facetime you, but if he’s having a good day, he’ll try to see you. 
  * Surprisingly really good at reminding you for things. Even things you might have forgotten about, he doesn’t forget that easily. It’s not that he has a calendar made for you, it’s just that he’s really good at remembering things. Will sleepily call after you to remind you to take your textbooks, or text you to remember to ask such teacher for such help.. that kind of thing. 
  * Belphegor loves deep kisses, nose kisses, and eyelid kisses. His kisses taste like candy apples, and sometimes, earl grey tea. He leaves a really strong lingering scent of lavender, camomile, and other scents that are calming and make you relaxed. It’s just his natural scent aura.
  * One of his favorite dates is to go out with you and take a walk around the shops. Just like,, walking around a mall. Sometimes you’ll pop in a few stores, or he’ll want to buy some things, but it’s mainly just you walking together without his brothers interrupting you. 
  * When belphie says he wants to live with you and beel together. It’s because beel is the only brother he really trusts anymore. It’s that twin connection, and he just.. feels safer with him. ~~[no weird incest involved]~~. You’re his favorite person, and then Beel. 




	20. Everyone || Fancast

Not particularly based on any specific looks, but mainly because the vibe I get from them feels like it would work. 

  * **Lucifer** \- Park Seo-Joon [look me in the eyes and try to tell me he wouldn’t be perfect for such an aloof and powerful man. If you said no, go watch Whats wrong with secretary kim and she was pretty then come back to me] 
  * **Beelzebub** \- Jung Ga-Ram [ mainly b/c ive been watching love alarm and my soft boys need to stand together] 
  * **Belphegor** \- Seo Kang-Joon [ i get.. a vibe from him as his role in cheese in the trap. No i will not explain] 
  * **Leviathan** \- Kang Ha-Neul [ hes got a sweet face that can pull off any expression. ] 
  * **Mammon** \- Rami Malek [mainly because rami is such a funny and sweet dude. I think he could pull it off ] 
  * **Satan** \- Yuki Furukawa [watching yuki as irie naoki in mischievous kiss.. this man can pull off the smart and cold vibe i get from satan.] 
  * **Asmodeus** \- Yuki Yamada [ hes got such a nice face and he pulls off any hairstyle] ~~//yes im aware i put two mischevious kiss actors together... what about it//~~
  * **Diavolo** \- Idris Elba [ ONE. their ages are ambiguous anyway. TWO. Idris Elba is one dang sexy guy, and is easily able to command the attention of a room, same with Diavolo. ] 
  * **Barbatos** \- Justin H Min [ especially as ben hargreaves, he’s got that long suffering but also mysterious kinda groove about him.] 
  * **Simeon** \- Keiynan Lonsdale [ he’s a god damn beautiful man who is a ray of sunshine.] 
  * **Solomon** \- Finn Wolfhard [ finn has that mysterious and enigmatic aesthetic about him, similar to solomon. the kinda guy who’d be able to charm you out of your money] 
  * **Luke** \- Jack Dylan Grazer [ hes got that curly haired lil shit aesthetic about him] 
  * **Lilith** \- Han Chae-young [her role in boys over flowers was beyond beautiful and memorable, and thats the vibe i get from lilith] 




	21. Brothers + Diavolo || Thinking Mc is sore from sex when they’re sore from exercise and heard them moan

**Obey Me! Demon Brothers + Diavolo || Thinking Mc is sore from sex when they’re sore from exercise and heard them moan**

  * **Lucifer** is like ? He smirks and cocks an eyebrow until he remembered that the two of you didn’t have sex. Cheating?No, you wouldn’t dare. He just ups and asks you, getting kind of red from realizing it was just an intense workout. Asks you to save your moans for only him, getting you just as flustered 
  * **Mammon** gets equally as flustered as Leviathan, but he tries to brush it off casually. “The great mammon could make you moan twice as loud” and when you get confused and ask him “What do you mean?” he’s switched to tsundere mode like “Nothing. I said you suck.” 
  * **Leviathan** gets the most flustered. He can’t look you in the eyes for the next few days, and you have to sit him down like “Levi.Honey. It was from exercise.” and that’s when he gets even more embarrassed that he didn’t think about it like that in the first place. 10/10 would fluster.
  * **Asmodeus** also likely knows right away that its from working out. He knows the difference between sore from working out and sore from sex, as well as the difference in moans. ‘there isnt any difference’ ‘no my dear brother there is- you just don’t have enough’ 
  * **Satan** is a cheeky bastard, and though he knows its probably from working out- he likes to tease you. Asking you pretty lewd questions and teasing you all the same. When he gets you good and riled up he whispers “Just don’t workout too hard next time~” 
  * **Beelzebub** knows right away that you were working out. Of course, you were working out with him. He’s probably super oblivious to how weird it is when he starts giving you tips on how to stop feeling sore. Everyone looking at him with vivid blushes from embarrassment. Is Beel more experienced than we thought? 
  * **Belphegor** nearly throws a pillow at you to knock it off, but then he realizes just what the noises you made were. “If you needed help I could-” “It’s not sex, Belphie.” “Oh.” “Yeah..” “Gotcha.” Falls back asleep. Doesn’t even care what its actually from. 
  * **Diavolo** tbh probably works out a lot. Though he’s not as cheeky as the others, he’ll probably joke about it to everyone else like “yes! I made her moan like that!! future devil king!! huzzah!!” You don’t find it funny though, and he turns into a puppy like “baby im sorryyyyyy”




	22. Leviathan || Finding out his S/o is an idol in the human world

  * Being an idol was extremely hard. There were so many rules to follow, things to be done, diets -etc.. You’d spent most of your life working hard ,and it was all paying off. Your group was famous, with you and a bunch of your friends’ idol group hitting the top of the charts. So your surprise when you’d been dragged to the devildom was warranted. You hadn’t done much else other than breathe and live the group. You didn’t know what to do
  * You’d spent your time with each of the brothers, though none of them were really compatible with you.. except for Levi. It wasn’t that you were a gamer, it was that he was.. stable. He didn’t ask for much from you , and was thankful for your presence- even if you weren’t a gamer. You sat in his room with him after classes end, and eventually picked up some rpgs. 
  * Having this relationship, where you could pick up other things, and have someone who didn’t expect anything from you other than your presence.. was relaxing and refreshing to you. You two began talking more and hanging out more, much to the chagrin of the other brothers. 
  * Soon your relationship developed from close friends into a relationship. Neither of you were used to relationships. The closest you’d gotten was some fabricated relationship with a male idol group .. the man hated you. Though now you had a man who loved you, wanted the best version of you, and wanted to show you a world beyond your personal shelter- as long as you followed him. You learned about love and passion together.
  * You’d been allowed to visit home once for your birthday, Diavolo had decided it would be a great opportunity for the brothers to interact with the human world. A part of you hated the idea, you never wanted levi to find out- it wasn’t shameful, you just.. were scared. Lucifer tried to tell you that it would be fine but - you thought otherwise. 
  * You wanted to have a nice night with your friends and family, and keep it low key.Unfortunately for you, your group’s newest album was a big hit, and your face was all over billboards. You couldn’t face Levi at that point, feeling like you’d lied to him and hurt him. Instead hiding at your friend’s place. 
  * Levi was shocked, and more confused than anything. he wondered why you didn’t tell him. Lucifer knew but didn’t tell anyone, as he knew it wasn’t his place to mention it. “Maybe she wants to leave it behind, you know better than us what Idols put up with.” Levi stewed in the thoughts. He was impressed more than anything with your strength and hard work, but he could understand why you’d want to be treated like a human. He didn’t care that you were an idol, he cared about you- and not your status. 
  * Levi pulled you to the side at your birthday party, to some dark side hallway. In the most smooth you’d seen him ,your boyfriend laid bare that he didn’t care that you were an idol, he loved you either way. He wanted to know your feelings, and if you wanted to leave being an idol- he’d support you either way. You couldn’t control the emotions you had and cried, Levi crying with you. 
  * If you chose to stay an idol, he’s your biggest fan. It’s a bit weird coming into his room and seeing your merch on his walls and shelves, but you wouldn’t change it for anything. He tries his best to skip work after RAD is up to come see your shows and to see you in general, even despite your own protests for him to not worry about it. He worries about you anyway, and is even more protective “i’m not gonna let any other man look at you the way I do!” 
  * If you decide to leave being an idol, Levi does his best to help you find the courage to quit. He’s in the hallway as you quit, and is right there to comfort you. He’ll help you figure out what you want to do next, and him and the brothers will stop at nothing to make you smile. He’s the front line for angry fans that are upset you left, and is always by your side.




	23. Brothers || Lower Demons Majorly Harm Mc Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw ; sexual assault, drugging, torture and violence

Some lower demons have been brewing, their hatred for the student council bubbling up inside them. It was threatening to spill over now. If you thought that Belphegor hated the idea of the exchange program, then you haven’t seen the hatred these students hold. Rowdy riots expertly put down by barely a flick of Barbatos’ wrist. They watched MC and the others show up, and from there it was only a matter of coming up with a plan to hurt them, and sabotage the program. Elaborate plans, copying schedules, stakeouts, the works. You could say a lot of things about them, but they were.. thorough. It had taken a while, finding some time when you were alone from the brothers. But now… now it was time. 

“It’s Game time boys.” The leader proudly spoke. 

##  **Lucifer**

> Taking a nice camping trip with some friends was fun, and you’d been having a good enough weekend so far. No annoying antics of the demon brothers, no off kilter tasks from the future demon king - just.. A nice campfire and your best girlfriends.  
>  The night was winding down, and you’d helped your friend light a campfire, when you felt the call of nature. Thankfully, the park you were camping in had some public restrooms not far from your campsite- so you didn’t have to poop in the woods. Taking a flashlight with you, you headed out into the crisp night. All was silent in the woods, the call of birds and the crunching of leaves under your feet provided the only background noise.   
>  You smiled, thinking about how the crisp night reminded you of someone. Your boyfriend, Lucifer. The thought then brought a frown to your face as you were reminded of the fight that you’d had with him before you left. It was a lot of shouting, threats, and then nothing. He’d gotten possessive over you, treated you like a child. You had to remind him that you were an adult, and you didn’t like being treated like some.. Submissive kitten.   
>  The night remained quiet as you walked, stewing in your regret for some of the words you used. Then, a snap of a twig, the flutter of bird’s wings. There was now noise.   
>  You thought you’d heard something, like … deep breathing coming from behind you, but a look back and there was nothing. You shook the moment of fear from your mind, stepping into the public restroom. The fluorescent lights overhead casting the dingy bathroom in a sickly yellow glow. You’d done your business and were washing your hands, when you looked up- then, blackness. 

##  **Mammon**

> You’d never gone out on your own before.Not that you weren’t an adult, or needed help getting around, but the night wasn’t kind to people like you. Humans. You probably should’ve seen it coming, heading home from a night of Karaoke with friends alone, and a bit buzzed. You’d ended up in an alley that you weren’t sure you’d seen before.   
>  Twisting every which way, you tried to use your DDD to find your way, only to curse yourself for not charging it earlier.Dead battery. Fuck. In any rational situation, you’d have called on one of your pacts, but this wasn’t a rational situation. Your pulse quickened and you hurried down the alleyway, wanting to find your way to a more open street.   
>  You were cursing yourself now, knowing the lecture from Lucifer when you’d get home was going to be one for the books. Normally you’d have gone out with mammon to karaoke like this, the Greed Demon loving this kind of scene. Unluckily for you though, Mammon was tied up at the moment- on a forced weekend excursion doing some housework for the witches.So you had no one else to go out with.   
>  Your eyes lit up at the warm glow of the street lamps, pace quickening just a bit. Though before you could step out to the street, a large figure passed in front of you, stopping you right in your tracks. You tried backing up the way you came, but an equally as large figure grabbed you from behind. Their eyes were the only perceptible thing in the darkness of the night. You couldn’t scream before a cloth was placed over your nose and mouth, and a chemical filled your lungs as the world went black. 

##  **Satan**

> It’s the same thing, isn’t it? Late nights in the library, studying harder than you’d ever studied back in the human world. Not only were you working with much more advanced material. But you also had an entirely new language to work with as well. So you parked yourself in the school’s library for as long as they’d let you stay there, and spread your self all over the table. Book after book after book, a mountain of papers, countless reference guides; all of it was to help you get through this test.   
>  Satan had offered to help you study for this one, after seeing you struggle in class, but you turned his offer down. You wanted to understand this on your own, and it was your own fault that you were in this mess anyway. Silently cursing yourself for spending hours playing games with Levi. You didn’t want to tell Satan that, but you had an inkling that he knew. Of course he knew.   
>  You’d pondered the practical applications of binding spells for what seemed like ages when you heard someone sit in the chair across from you. For a moment you thought it was Satan and went along with your work, until the person spoke up.   
>  “You look like you’re having a hard time.” Their words were like, poison, a spell in your ears. Like nails against a chalkboard. Your hands reflexively reached up for your ears, the noise scratching its way into your brain.   
>  “You should sleep.” The man spoke. And sleep you did. Your head hit the hardwood table, and in no time at all- you were out like a light. 

##  **Asmodeus**

> You weren’t actually alone tonight. You were just alone right now. Asmodeus had promised he’d meet you in the club you both liked going to. Some hazily lit, body thumping, all and none privacy kind of club. You’d spent a good amount of time putting your outfit together, wanting to wow the avatar of lust. You had a feeling he’d be wowed anyway.  
>  The music stirred something in you, a good cocktail of feelings, serotonin and lust mixing in you. You wanted a drink. Now.   
>  Making your way over to the bar, you sat down and waited for the bartender to free themself up to take your drink order. Nothing too complicated, just something simple but sure to feed into those feelings that you wanted to feed into.   
>  Once you got your drink, you stayed at the bar and waited for Asmodeus to find his way over to you. Scanning the crowd with the trained eye of a surgeon or archer. You weren’t desperate, but you really wanted someone to dance with you.   
>  Luckily for you, someone slid next to you at the bar. Their smile as enrapturing as the rest of them. “Sure” you mumbled, biting your lip. “I’ll dance.” Carrying your drink with you to a nearby table close to the dance floor. First mistake. You set the drink down after taking a sip for courage, and followed the gorgeous demon to the dance floor. Before you knew it, you were losing yourself to the rhythm and emotions.  
>  Once the dance was over, you thanked the demon and headed back to the table to grab your drink. All seemed fine as you took a deep drink this time.   
>  You were in the bathrooms when it hit you like a freight train. Dizziness, the intense need to vomit, the world blending into a singular color. The last thing you remembered hearing was pounding on the bathroom door, and the angry voice of the demon who’d danced with you.

##  **Leviathan**

> Oh my god. Oops, sorry. Either way, that was your reaction to the massive convention that Leviathan had taken you to. There was so much to do, so much to take in. You wanted to make so many mental notes of all of the demon media around you. You’d probably spend so much grim on getting dvds to take home with you once all of this was over. No, you’d definitely need dvds- and lots of them.   
>  Your companion for the convention, Leviathan, was already out of the hotel room and off exploring the second day of the convention. You on the other hand, were cooped up putting the finishing touches on your TSL henry cosplay. It was a surprise for Leviathan, and you’d only managed to hide it from him barely.   
>  It fit perfectly, and you admired yourself in the mirror before grabbing your bag and heading out into the hallway. The hotel you were staying at was connected to the convention hall, so there wasn’t very long to walk.   
>  Getting into an elevator, you stood across from a group of demons in cosplay. They weren’t TSL, you knew that much. So you struck up a conversation with them about what they were dressed as. You didn’t notice however, was the subtle comments about how hot you looked, and the even more subtle button press. You weren’t going to the lobby.   
>  Once you’d gotten to the floor that the demons had pressed the button for, you weren’t prepared for what was about to happen to you. The slightest movements, and all of a sudden you were being restrained. You tried making noise, tried kicking and pushing - none of it was working. These men were stronger than you were.   
>  “Just knock them out.”Was angrily spat out before you’d felt heavy pressure on your windpipe, choking and choking before.. Blackness. Nothing. 

##  **Beelzebub**

> If there was one thing that you and beelzebub loved doing together, besides eating, it was working out. He was the best training partner anyone could ask for, strong and experienced. You didn’t need a punching bag, beel told you many times he could take any hit you gave him. The two of you often went out together to practice boxing.  
>  Today though, you’d desperately wanted to get out of the house, and Lucifer was chewing Beel out for clearing out the pantry the other night. So you’d gone ahead to the gym without him, knowing he’d come by once he helped get the groceries to replace what he ate.It brought a smile to your lips.  
>  The gym was fairly empty today- so you had your pick of training rooms once you’d changed into your workout gear. The farthest room was beel’s favorite room- as it had a fairly good set of equipment and it was quiet enough despite its small size. So you’d gone in there to warm up and practice on your own.   
>  You were doing some yoga as a warmup when you’d heard the door open behind you. A smile beamed across your face, the door not in your line of vision. “You finally managed to escape Luci, eh Beel?” You playfully joked, the person who’d come in making an affirming noise with their mouth. It sounded like beel, so you weren’t prepared for what came next.   
>  As you moved from downward facing dog into an upward facing dog pose, the person in the room with you grabbed you by your throat.   
>  “Make any noise and I’ll kill you right here.”They growled. You weren’t scared though, rather you felt like you had the situation under control. As you fought back, the situation quickly turned south. While your breathing grew ragged from being tired, the demon wasn’t losing speed. One last wind up, and a resounding crack sounded as they punched you in the head, putting you down. 

##  **Belphegor**

> How do you put down someone who’s protected by a sloth demon? You can’t without some proper protections. Don’t make them sleepy, or knock them out first of all. That’s the ameture hour, and would 100% notify the sloth demon of your attempt. You get them alone, and deprive them of any sleep. That’s the way.   
>  You were assigned a partner for a project, and while normally you’d opted to work with the demon brothers since they were there to help you. That wasn’t an option for this class. Belphegor was supposed to be in the class with you, but he never showed up. The sloth demon stayed home, and only showed up to turn assignments in. How? You don’t know. You don’t ask.   
>  You walked with light steps, to the dorm hall of the partner for your assignment. You’d never gotten to see the rest of campus like this before, the larger dorm halls all themed around different principal sins.It made you chuckle softly to yourself. The greed hall was where your partner stayed .  
>  They seemed nice enough, a wide smile on their face as they showed you around and even introduced you to their roommate, who was just chilling on their bed. You wanted to believe that the day was going to go nice, but.. no. It wasn’t. The work went on for hours, and it felt like there was no end in sight. “I have to go.” You tried pleading, but they just pleaded back that there was only a little bit left to do for the day. So you stayed. How late was it? You weren’t sure.   
>  What happened? Your eyes were focused on the writing in front you, and while you wanted to nod off to sleep.. Something was keeping you awake. Oh god, oh diavolo, oh whoever the hell - what the fuck was happening to you? 


	24. Brothers || Lower Demons Majorly Harm Mc Part 2

> Following the last post, this is the next part of the story. The brothers are finding out that you’re missing. 

##  **Lucifer**

The weekend had passed, and Monday began with classes at RAD. Lucifer strode his way through the hallways, flashing an award winning smile to everyone as he scanned the crowds with a keen eye. Erinyes and Voy.. where were they? He silently cursed to himself, hoping that they didn’t sleep in. He needed to see the two demons asap. Just as he grew frustrated with his search, and was about to head off to his own class…   
“Thank King we found you.” Voy’s fidgety tone sounded off behind him. Voy was one of your friends, and a lust demon. The other one, much more anxious and much taller, was Erinyes - a pride demon. Erinyes could see the uneasiness in his eyes.  
“He hasn’t seen them either, Voy.This is bad.” Erinyes whispered to Voy. The words made Lucifer freeze up.  
“They’re not with you?” He asked, trying his best to not come unravelled. It wasn’t working well, but he tried anyway, picking at his cufflinks and smoothing out his waistcoat.Erinyes shook her head. “No. We thought you or one of the others picked them up.. We’ve kind of accepted you guys accosting them out of nowhere.” Their voice was faint and laced with the kind of horror that was growing on Lucifer’s own features.   
“I have to go home right now.” He spoke rapidly, a gloved hand covering his mouth as though the avatar of pride was going to vomit. “Tell the professor that I had an urgent matter come up. Better yet, find Diavolo and tell him.” Lucifer grabbed Voy and Erinyes by the shoulders and gave them a firm nod before rushing out of the school.   
His rush began slow, with a speed walk. Then it grew faster and faster, as Lucifer broke into a panicked run. He ran home, back to the house of lamentation. Ignoring the half-asleep belphegor that watched him bust in and run to Mc’s room. Lucifer threw out his hand, a spell breaking the door open by busting the lock. If Mc was in here, he’d apologize, and beg for forgiveness later. Though, judging by the chilling feeling of eerie silence that made it’s way to him… that was not the case.   
In one last-ditch effort, Lucifer unravelled and practically tore the room apart. Belphegor and Leviathan both came over, truly terrified by what lied in front of them.  
“What the hell are you doing to MC’s room?”Belphegor yelled out, trying to grab hold of lucifer. He tried transforming as they did so, black wings only adding to the chaos. Leviathan grabbed Lucifer’s Midsection, while Belphegor struggled to cast a sedative spell, something to make Lucifer calm down. His hands were shaking, and the magic didn’t work.There was the trashing of feathers, knotting of tails, he was putting up a fight. Nevertheless, Lucifer transformed back moments later and fell against the wall of Mc’s room, he was panting as Leviathan yelled at his older brother.   
“What in the SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL?!” Lucifer’s eyes were wet as he struggled to get his words out, voice breaking into a hoarse whisper. “They’re gone…” He started, tears threatening to flood the room.   
“Who’s gone?” Levi pressed slowly, Belphegor trying to pick some of the things up. Lucifer’s look was one of murder and fear, as if he himself was trying to put together the situation as well.   
“Mc.” He spoke directly, Belphegor dropping what he was holding immediately.   
“I thought… maybe they made a deal with Diavolo to go home.. But all of their things are still here.” He mumbled off, running a ragged hand through his hair. “But no.” Tears streamed down his face. “Someone took them.” 

##  **Mammon**

“Alright losers, The Great Mammon is back!” Mammon slid his glasses off as he swaggered his way into the House of Lamentation. He took a moment to fix his hair in a mirror in the foyer, before looking all over the house for a sign of his brothers, or Mc. It seemed that everyone was scattered about.   
Lucifer’s study was open, and though Mammon knew that while he’d rather be cuddling with his partner.. Lucifer would probably flay him alive again if he didn’t check in.. tell him how the debt repayment was going.   
The meeting went as well as it usually goes with Lucifer, a bit of insults and beratement, though he was multitasking the entire time. The greed demon lingered in the room, kicking his feet up in one of Lucifer’s chairs.  
“Where’s mc?”He asked, “They’re out last time I checked.” Lucifer’s eyes lazily scanned over the paper as he continued to work. A second passed when Lucifer’s eyes widened and he looked up from his work. “Wait. Mammon-” Lucifer’s tone was one of worry, the timidness concerned the second oldest.   
“Yeah?”  
“You… just got back right?” His voice was laden with dawning horror and Mammon could feel his own horror grow at the same time.  
“Yeah..”  
“Then… Oh.Oh no.” A gloved hand leapt it’s way to cover Lucifer’s mouth. Mammon’s eyes widened. He scrambled closer to lucifer. “What?Lucifer? W-what do you know?” Lucifer said nothing but leapt to his feet, grabbing his coat. Mammon followed behind him, full on terrified now.   
“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!”Mammon yelled out at Lucifer as he stopped in the doorway of the house. Lucifer stopped in his tracks and turned to face his younger brother with an equally as disturbed expression. “They left the night you left, for a night out.. It’s been a weekend since then, mammon. A weekend!” Lucifer’s voice was harsh, but not to mammon. It was harsh in the way of a man who knew something was wrong, it had to be- it.just. Did. Mammon grew desperate. You were, for all intents and purposes, the love of his life. Lucifer dragged mammon out, checking his DDD every few minutes.  
“It’s not much farther.” He spoke as they came upon the alleyway. Lucifer had been tracking the signal for your device, only to find it here.. Broken in a dingy alleyway. Mammon dropped to his knees, grabbing for the device desperately. He couldn’t fight the tears before they appeared on his face, and he couldn’t stop the emotions from overwhelming him.  
He picked it up, running his fingers over the cracked screen. Mammon took a look up to Lucifer.His brother could see that the second oldest was beyond sad. He wasn’t sure what to do, as the older wasn’t one to comfort others often. The most he could do was grab mammon’s shoulder and bring him in for a hug.   
His younger brother cried in his arms. It was clear to Lucifer that your loss meant a lot to him, and he wanted to say something, anything to make Mammon not feel guilty  
“Mammon. I swear to you that we’ll find Yn.” He whispered to his brother, in a deadly serious tone. “This is not your fault for leaving. Don’t ever think this is your fault.”

##  **Satan**

Satan didn’t find it odd that you didn’t show up to breakfast that morning. You’d studied pretty hard the night before and were undoubtedly pounding out your exam at the moment. He smiled to himself, thinking about the two of you meeting up once the day was over and getting dinner to wind down after exams. He stood in the hallway to his next exam, waiting patiently, looking over the notes he’d made for himself as students went to and fro, heading to their next exams as well.   
The students for his class filed out of the room, and Satan waited for everyone to leave before he headed in. Just before he could though, a teacher approached him.   
“You’re Satan right?” The teacher looked a little perturbed, and Satan nodded.   
“Yes. What’s going on?” He asked, confused, not knowing who the teacher was.“I’ve seen you and yn hang out alot outside of my class. So I think you’re the best person to ask this.” What the teacher was asking was concerning. “They didn’t show up for the exam. It’s not like them, so I wanted to ask if they were sick or something.” What? You didn’t show up to the exam? That certainly was odd, considering how hard you worked in studying and how you even stayed late to get extra help. The teacher must’ve been able to read the expression on Satan’s face, as their own frown grew deeper.   
“I-I’ll tell them to find you after I finish my exam.”Satan offered an apologetic smile to the teacher, not wanting to show that he himself didn’t know where you were. Once the teacher left for his own class, Satan took his place in the exam. Anxiety picked at the back of his mind.. Where were you? He’d have to call you on your DDD once his exam was over. Thankfully, he didn’t have any more after this one, and could spend the rest of the day worrying.   
He left the exam feeling uncertain about his test scores, but only because of his anxiety over what could have possibly happened to you. He switched on his DDD and found multiple messages from his brothers, along with the celestial students asking him if he’d seen you. That wasn’t a good sign. They were all rather spread out over the campus, and if none of them had seen you.. Satan’s breath hitched at the thought. No, no. He knew you must’ve just slept the night in the library, and were probably still there. Yes. That was it.  
He hurried himself to the library building, heading up to the front desk. The librarian was a young kid, probably a volunteer . The kid wasn’t there last night, but welcomed him to search to his heart’s content.   
Satan felt his anxiety mounting as table after table was either empty, or full of people that weren’t you.That is, until he found the table you were at last night, nestled in a forgotten corner on the second floor. He knew it was your things, as you had a rather distinctly made bag, given to you by Asmodeus. Satan felt like he couldn’t breathe as he picked everything up. The chair was knocked over,everything was scattered around. Something bad had happened here.   
Satan’s hands fumbled to fix everything up,holding your bag close to him. He then took out his own DDD from his pocket, and struggled to group call everyone. His hands were shaking so badly, as every possible situation was running through his mind.   
Once everyone was in the call, Satan finally spoke.  
“We have a major problem.”

##  **Asmodeus**

Asmodeus loved this scene. The way the music pounded into your chest, sweaty bodies moving through emotions and heavy amounts of alcohol. It was his kind of party. As a lust demon, he lived for this scene. He was always extremely grateful that you enjoyed the scene as much as he did. The two of you went out often when you weren’t studying or doing other work. Tonight was one of those nights.  
He’d spent most of the last few hours making himself look perfect. He wanted to look his best for when the inevitable occurred and the two of you would go at it all night long. So underneath his club wear.. well, it was a surprise especially for you. Something he’d only bought the day before.  
He scanned the crowds dancing, trying to find you in it - when he remembered that you texted him that you were at a booth. A smile drew across Asmodeus’ lips. He knew just the person to ask. The bar was fairly packed, but there was just enough space for the thin and lithe demon to squeeze in. He’d had fun with the bartender before, so the large man smiled and greeted him warmly once Asmodeus poked his head in.  
“Hey Neer.” Asmodeus’ voice was one of flirtation. Neer smiled back at him as he set the glass he was cleaning down.  
“Asmodeus! I heard you were coming!” His voice was like a boombox, and similar to the pounding bass- you could feel it in your soul.  
“Mc must’ve told you then!” He faked a sigh “Can’t take them anywhere if they ruin my surprises.” Asmo laughed, Neer laughing with him. “Have you seen the absolute sexy love of my life?” His question came next. As much as Asmo would have loved to stay and flirt with Neer, the one thing he wanted right now was to see your outfit; and your reaction to his.  
Neer pointes him in the right direction, and off Asmodeus went. It was a busy night there, the crowds were thick and chatter was plenty. Not all of the demons in the club were lust demons. He could pick out some greed, some sloth, and even a few gluttony demons. Sex and alcohol were one thing that brought demons of all kind together. It made him smile just thinking about it.  
Asmodeus found the booth, though you were absent from it. He took a seat, ordered a drink and waited. Why? He just assumed that you were taking your sweet time in the bathroom. Neer wasn’t a liar, and if you weren’t here- he’d tell him. So Asmodeus lounged back and waited:  
And waited.  
And waited  
And waited.  
Asmodeus had a thing about checking the time, and so he never knew how long or short things were. It must’ve felt like hours to him. Where the hell were you? No, no. Asmodeus thought you himself, there was no reason for him to get upset. Maybe you’d gotten started dancing with someone, and would be back soon. Yeah, that was it.  
And so he waited.  
And waited  
And waited.  
But then he heard someone screaming, coming from the direction of the bathrooms.

##  **Belphegor**

It was impossible, inconceivable, just.. NOT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN. As in, on the list of things to happen- this was number one on the “should not happen” list. It had been a week, maybe at most- and by now, all of the brothers knew something bad had happened to you. They’d searched everywhere for you, and talked to all of your friends.. nothing. Radio silence.   
The only person who didn’t seem bothered by your apparent disappearance was Belphegor. The sloth demon had been sleeping a lot the past few days, and normally only ever came out at night time. So there was no way he’d seen much, if anything. Besides, Beelzebub and him shared a room, so there was double no way. The gluttony demon shook his twin brother awake, an uneasy and upset expression on his face.   
Stirring, the black haired demon roused from his sleep, grumbling at the sudden waking.   
“What?” Belphegor hissed, still sleepy.  
“It’s MC.” Beelzebub spoke in his deep voice, unease laden in every word.   
“Okay?” Belphegor rolled over, pulling his covers back over him.  
“This isn’t going to work Beelzebub.Let me do it.” Satan was annoyed at his older brother’s antics. This was a serious emergency, and Beelzebub wasn’t willing to do things the proper way. He pulled the blankets off of Belphegor’s bed and picked his brother up,setting him down on his feet. The sloth demon was definitely awake now, and seething with anger at the Wrath demon.   
“What the hell do you want?!” He shouted”What’s so fucking important?!” Belphegor emenated a daungerous arua, but Satan wasn’t backing down- the wrath demon’s aura matching that of his brother’s.   
“It’s MC. They’ve gone missing.” Satan spoke in a commanding tone.One that brought a confused expression to Belphegor’s face.”Bullshit. You’re lying to me. Beel, tell me he-” Belphegor turned to his twin brother, seeing his uneasy expression. His confusion only deepend. Confusion then turned to anxiety, as Belphegor took a fistful of his shirt into his hands.Anxiety then turned to fear.  
“I don’t understand.” He spoke,his breath getting shaky and erratic. Satan shook his head,taking his older brother in for a hug.  
“Come with us. We’re going to lay everything out and try to figure out what happened to them.” Satan let Belphegor go, and the twins followed him into the study where the other brothers were. They all turned to look at Belphegor as the demon walked into the room.   
“Look who finally managed to show up.”Lucifer spoke, not bothering to hide the malice in his voice.   
“Yo’ Luci, now’s not the time to still be butthurt that they chose him over you.” Mammon spoke up from his lounging position on the couch. He didn’t make eye contact with Belphegor, but the Sloth demon was thankful for his brother’s intervention. Beelzebub and Belphegor took seats on the couch, with Satan pulling a chair up.   
“Now that we’re all here. Let’s go over the facts.There’s a lot of ground to cover in the Devildom, and a limited amount of time before things get dire.” Lucifer spoke up, bringing out a rolling whiteboard. “I’m going to need all of you to do your best magic. We might even need to use our abilities. That means.” He made eye contact with Belphegor, still giving him the stink eye before getting a glare from Satan. “That means I’m going to need Belphegor to monitor the subconscious. I know it takes a lot out of you but it’s the best bet we have right now.” Belphegor sighed, wringing his hands out. It did take a lot of energy for him to do it- but he had no other choice. “I can’t lose them again. Not after what I did last time. I’m in.”

##  **Leviathan**

He knew. How could Leviathan not know? He’d woken up late in the middle of the night from restlessness, and found you asleep while working on the cosplay. It took a lot of self control for him to not wake you up and excitedly infodump about how cool your costume was. So, Leviathan knew that he needed to act as if he hadn’t seen what you were working on.   
His fingers thumbed through edition after edition of comics at a booth, looking for something that Mammon asked him for. While he looked, he found a comic you’d like, nothing from earth- but definitely something with themes and genres that you’d like. He paid for the two comics and then headed out into the general convention space, hoping to call you and see where you were. The wide open hallway was always nicely decorated, in brilliant colors that changed on the seasons- Leviathan often wondered how such a huge hotel could do something like this all the time. Magic and lots of people, maybe. There was enough space for them. The noise of the convention was too loud for him to get a good phone call in, so Leviathan went outside, sitting out on the outside deck space.   
He heard your DDD ring a few times before it went to voicemail. Hmm. That was odd, you were usually always texting him, or the other brothers. Leviathan knew that if you weren’t answering your DDD, you were probably engrossed in your work. That’s a trait that the two of you shared, both getting deeply engrossed in things. He knocked before sliding the key card into the door.   
Stepping inside, he called out for you. Finding it odd when there was no response. Normally even he would make some kind of affirming noise if he heard someone call his name out. Then he noticed that he didn’t hear, well, any noise. The room was dead silent.   
Levi stepped further into the room, which seemed rather normal enough. A queen sized bed, two chairs. Everything seemed in place, with Levi’s messy suitcase half-open and clothes spilling out.Your side of the bed was normal as well, your suitcase set away safely. He dialed your DDD again, and was surprised to hear it ring from the bed.   
Huh.. Picking it up Levi felt some anxiety prick up inside him. You left your phone behind.. There was a whole manner of things that could be happening to you right now...Scenario after scenario passed into and out of Levi’s mind, and he could see it as though it were happening in front of him.His anxiety kept mounting as a pit formed in his chest. He grabbed his own DDD and called Beel, just the first person he thought of.   
“H.” Beel answered the phone with an affirming noise. He was never a man of many words.  
“Mc left their phone behind and I haven’t seen them all day.” Levi felt like he was hyperventilating.Gripping, clawing at his chest. Beel was silent for a moment on the other end of the phone call. He wasn’t sure what to say, or how to react. Mc was a grown person, and could think for themselves, but.. It was kind of odd that he hadn’t seen them all day.   
“I..” Beel hummed sadly, before handing his phone off to Satan- as the brothers were sitting down for dinner together. Satan took Beel’s DDD while Beel explained what Levi said to him  
“First of all.. Breathe, Levi.” Satan spoke with a rather calm and rational voice. “Maybe they’re fine. Just, keep an eye out for them. Take a nap, something.. It’s not that late in the day. They could turn up.” Satan’s words got levi to stop hyperventilating, and the envy demon nodded to himself. “Sure..” He repeated. “Sure.. I’ll do that.”

##  **Beelzebub**

Beelzebub stepped off the bus and jogged over to the gym. He hoped that you hadn’t waited too long for him. Lucifer had kept him back for a bit longer than his usual chewing out. This was because his older brother could sense that Beelzebub wasn’t paying attention and had gone off on another rant. He was almost out of the door when Lucifer remembered that Beel had promised to get the groceries to replace what he ate. So those two things added a whole bunch more time on.   
Beel though, he wasn’t any more tired or worn out from all of that running around. He was still just as energetic as he had been when he saw you this morning. Beel was wearing his usual workout gear, a nice muscle tank, some bicycle shorts, and a hoodie. He could feel people staring at him as he ran- which he hated. He didn’t mind the stares of horror as he scarfed down meal after meal.. But being looked at with lust or envy.. It just made him feel odd inside. So the gluttony demon hurried a bit faster to get to the gym.   
The gym was now a lot more packed than it would have been this morning if he’d gone in with you. People all over the place, music setting the tone for an energetic and pumped up day. Beelzebub went into the locker room to put his casual clothes into a locker. Sure, he’d come into the gym in his workout clothes, but he was going to shower and then change afterwards. Didn’t want yet another lecture.   
The chatter around him all blended together. It was a fairly large gym- so the locker rooms were large to compensate for that. What he couldn’t hear though, was confused questions. ‘I know that’s beel.’ one voice murmured to his friend, ‘but didn’t we just see him leave with mc?’ Beel wasn’t aware of the voices and quickly headed to the room that the two of you usually worked out in.   
He was already pumped up and excited when he went in there, only to find.. What could basically be a horror scene.   
The dumbells were knocked over, and one of them laid closer to the door, one of the weights covered in blood. He knew what your things looked like. A TSL yoga mat that Levi bought you, your DDD’s phone speaker… your DDD. All of it was strewn across the room as though a murder had happened. Where were you? His blood began to run cold. Scrambling, Beel ran out of the room and basically launched himself over the second floor railing down to the first. He caused quite the comotion, the loud noise accompanied by how frenzied his large form was..  
‘Is there a fire? What the hell is going on’ even more endless chatter. Beel raced to the front desk, where a deeply uninterested Sloth demon sat.   
“What’s the issue?” He asked, eyes hooded with tired disinterest.  
“Did a human come through here, maybe covered in blood?” He asked, voice in a panic as the Sloth demon laughed softly.  
“What? Did you lose your next meal?” He tried joking before beel growled, emenating a threatening aura of rage and hunger. That shut the demon up, and the man turned to his computer, typing rapidly. It was a few moments later that the demon looked up at Beel in confusion, and then back down at the screen.   
“What? What is it?” Beel’s tone rose in anger and fear.  
“Uh.. They left with you an hour ago.” The demon spoke, and turned the monitor around to face beel. He couldn’t imagine what he saw before him. You were passed out in the arms of a massive demon, head soaking with blood. As the demon left through the exit door, he turned to face the camera.. Whoever the demon really was… he was wearing Beel’s face. Smiling at the camera as though he knew the real beelzebub was going to come after him.


	25. Asmodeus || Lower Demons Majorly Harm Mc Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references to non consensual drug use, ultra violence, and sexual assault. None of this is being romanticized. 

The world around you had blended into a singular color, your body felt heavy and sluggish, and your breathing was slow and shallow. By the time that you knew you were drugged it was too late for you to do anything, you took wobbling steps to the club’s bathroom. Whoever had drugged you was obviously planning something, no one would just- do that without a darker plan.

Unluckily for you, the bathroom was rather empty at the moment, the few patrons in there barely paying you any mind. The last stall you decided to take, sitting down on top of the closed seat toilet. You had the feeling of wanting to vomit, but nothing wanted to come out- so you just dry heaved silently as the world grew slower.

Though you were fading quickly into unconsciousness, a heavy pounding on the stall door shook you temporarily. The pounding like a heavy beat, or like pouring rain. All at one, it stopped and the door to the stall was forced open. It smelled like the demon you just danced with, heavy heavy lust. You wanted to fight whatever was going to happen but, but you couldn’t. The last thing you remembered before blacking out was “I hope you enjoyed being fawned over. No one’s going to do that ever again.”

An hour later, as Asmodeus arrived to the bar- a female presenting demon had to use the bathroom- really fucking badly. All of the other stalls were occupied except what looked to be the last one. Yes, she sighed to herself, finally. She tried opening it like normal, but the door wasn’t opening right. Maybe the door was stuck? Huh.

She pressed her entire body weight into it, maybe even using a bit of her wrath powers, and threw the door open to find.. oh no OH GOD NO

She screamed so loudly that the mirrors cracked.

Asmodeus has been patiently waiting by himself when he heard the scream. A crowd had begun to form, and the avatar of lust didn’t want to cause even more of a commotion by going over to the source of the noise. So he stood up and tried to get a better view of the situation from the area he was in.

“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!” The woman screamed, her voice ragged and shocked. “It’s- It’s that human celebrity-“ the words were murmured around and when they finally made their way to Asmodeus, his eyes grew wide. There was no time to hide.

He removed his glamour and went to the crowd, where the demons began parting quickly as to create a path for him to get into the bathroom. The whispered grew exponentially; most of them were ones of shock, but there were ones of worry and terror. He didn’t want to let himself appear weak or undignified, but the anxiety was mounting quickly inside of Asmodeus.

The woman who screamed looked at him, startled and frightened. She leapt to her feet and Asmodeus’ eyes widened as he saw that she was covered in human blood.

“What’s going on here?” He spoke, a barely imperceptible whisper that the demon didn’t need to ask him to repeat- It was all over his face.

“Avatar!” She went to bow before Asmodeus waved a hand for her to stop, “I- your human. They’ve been -“ the words seemed to make her want to scream again. All she did was wordlessly step aside, before running full speed out of the bathroom. He had no intention of stopping her.

The scene before him was something that Asmodeus would never be able to forget; not in a million human lifetimes.

Blood. Lots of blood.

Your clothes were torn to shreds, with all of your body exposed for the devildom to see. Though, there wasn’t much of a body visible under the scraps of clothes and blood.

Your hair was matted down with blood, your head turned conveniently away from Asmodeus’ view. He touched your head gingerly, moving your head to face him.

It was heavily cut up on the right side, your right ear and eye were even missing all together. A pained groan barely escaped your lips, you were fading quickly.

The worst of it, Your legs were spread wide open, blood and other fluids seeping out into the bathroom’s tiles, and you hardly moved even an inch. Your chest barely rose and fell- as though it was harder to breathe. Asmodeus quickly turned into his demon form; the pain of transformation hardly affected him as the next moments happened so quickly; they were a blur- even to him.

“EVERYONE OUT!” He yelled, utilizing his own Siren’s call, the pain of the scream forcing demons and damned alike to cover their ears. His chest heaved with heavy breaths as the club emptied out, all that was left was him- and you. The silence meant he was free to have any reaction he wanted, which resulted in yet another scream.

This one was guttural and enough to rattle the building, even enough to alert the castle. Asmodeus wailed like a banshee, as he held onto your body, collapsed in that bathroom stall so ugly and unceremoniously. Whoever did this was going to pay, but there was no time for that- he need to, he needed-

“Asmodeus.” Lucifer’s serious tone alerted the avatar of lust, and he turned his head quickly to find his older brother and Lord Diavolo standing behind him.

“Mc- they, they” For once in his life he couldn’t form any sweet words. Asmodeus could only sob as his brother and Diavolo looked on in pity. They didn’t see- they haven’t seen-

“Let us address the severity of the situation Asmodeus.” Lucifer’s hand was firm on his shoulder, but had an air of comfort to it. As much as Asmodeus wanted to thrash, to stay by your side- he knew that he didn’t have any power in terms of healing.

Asmodeus stepped out, your blood covering much of his favorite outfit, not that he cared about that- he just wanted to make sure that you were okay. He wanted you to just be okay- please.

Lucifer stepped aside with Asmodeus, the older brother looking over his younger brother with concern. “Just breathe okay?” Lucifer spoke in a soft whisper “No pretending, no prideful bullshit- I’m here for you.” Asmodeus looked deep into his brother's eyes and just- nodded. Like a veil went down, his shoulders shuddered and shook as he began to sob. Lucifer gingerly wrapped his arms around his brother, blood be damned- and watched Diavolo’s evaluation.

The prince applied some kind of stasis, though normally used to keep a soul in eternal torment; it could be modified. The modified version would allow him to keep your wounds from getting any more dire, though the pain would still be the same. He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that you were definitely unconscious. He’d never wish eternal pain on you- no matter what.

Diavolo stood up to his full height, and carried you in his arms effortlessly. Lucifer bit his own lip and wrapped his arms around Asmodeus just a bit tighter at the grisly sight.

“It’s going to be long, and rough, but we can save them. I’m not going to let some lowlife scum ruin my family, and my program.” Diavolo’s voice was low and eerily grim, it sent waves of chills through Lucifer. He’d only heard him use that same tone before when they were fighting against heaven. He gave a stern nod to Diavolo, who disappeared in a thunder and puff of smoke.

“Wait-wait!” Asmodeus shouted, breaking free from Lucifer’s grip. He fell to his knees , sobbing “No-no! Asmodeus knee how rediculous he must have looked, at least in the back of his mind, groveling on the floor covered in human blood. He was just so desperate- he wanted to be there with you, he needed to make sure that you were safe and alive.

“W-what’s he doing with them?” Asmodeus looked back up to Lucifer who’s ever cold and calculating gaze remained steady and constant.

“He’s going to save them. Through any means necessary.” Lucifer helped his brother up from the floor.

“We’re going to get you home, let the others know, and then-” a wicked smile appeared on the pride demon’s face. “We find who did this and make them pay. By the time we’re done- Diavolo’s physicians should be finished as well.” Asmodeus maintained eye contact with his brother. He let out a defeated sigh,

“Okay.” Asmodeus spoke in a low voice.“I need a long bath.”

“Rest.” Lucifer added “Now go home. I’ll deal with the cleanup.”


	26. Leviathan || Lower Demons Majorly Harm Mc Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: torture , blood , pain , vomit.

> The attacker maintained a strong grip on your hair, dragging you skull first into the bathroom of the hotel suite, your legs dragging under you as you had no time to gain any footing. Your skull burned with the pain of your hair being pulled, as you tried to fight against your hand restraints. The attacker threw you into the tub of the hotel suite’s bathroom, your naked body making direct contact with scalding hot water. You screamed out in pain as you were sure your skin would burn off immediately, though that was not the case- just yet at least. You tried to fight more, but that only seemed to make your restraints tighten even further as the attacker moved to turn on the tap. You didn’t see where this was going, as the man shoved you under the water, holding you there with one leg out of the bath, and one between your legs as his grip tightened. You felt your consciousness drift away slowly and sure enough, you were passed out again.
> 
> But not for long, gasping and choking for breath, you awoke in the room later to find pain had spread its way all over your body. You were pretty sure your ankle was broken, and there were multiple knives stuck into your body, including ones pinning your hands to the chair. A gag around your mouth, you looked around to find a horrible scene. The room was absolutely trashed, like- beyond trashed. Whoever had been here was long gone though, as any sign of life was missing- so it was safe to say your attackers had left you for dead, knowing even if you did wake up- there was nothing you could do. You needed to leave, to get help- but …
> 
> Your eyes drifted down to your hands, the pain that coursed through them as you barely wiggled your fingers was unbearable. You needed to leave though, but- just how badly? Could you trust Leviathan to find you here without your DDD? Did he even know that you were gone? You had little energy to waste on thoughts like that though, you needed to escape. Whatever the cost, no matter how severe the pain. So- you clenched your jaw- hard. Then- 
> 
> A resounding, but muffled scream echoed through the hotel as you pulled your hand from the chair, the nail left behind had quite the chunk of flesh and blood caught in it. Though your now freed hand felt like hell itself, you gathered the strength to use it to pull the nail from the other hand, groaning again with the same guttural, feral scream. Once both hands were freed, you moved to leave the chair, only to fall the second you stood up- the pain from your ankle, and general weak legs, sent you directly to the floor. You let out another pained scream, noticing the knife that was in your gut was pushed in further from the fall. 
> 
> A calm and rational mind would have told you to not take it out of you, you knew that it was only going to hurt you more if you took the knife out, but you weren’t in your right mind, were you? You gripped the hilt of the knife, and pulled it out, feeling even worse as you did so. Blood gushed from the wound, dripping down your naked body. Right, you were naked. You didn’t feel violated, just- exposed and bare. You pulled yourself up from the floor and shambled with ragged, painful breaths to the bathroom. You grunted, moaned and cried out with every movement - clinging hard to the counter as you went to grab a towel. Thankfully, there were some still in the bathroom, and they’d have to do for now, as there were no other clothes available to you.
> 
> A quick look into the mirror made you want to vomit. You looked beyond terrible, just as bad as you felt, the pain remaining ever present. You noticed the knife in your back during the quick look over, and went to pull it out, with much less hesitation this time. It might’ve been the blood loss, or adrenaline, or a mix of things that caused you to pull it out so quickly. Though that high you felt quickly evaporated once the knife was gone, and once again you found it hard to stay up, stay alive, and move on. YOu had to though, you needed to leave, and you wrapped the towel around you; every movement of your arms, and the feeling of the towel touching your body only hurt more. You had a limited amount of time to get to somewhere with people, to get help, before you lost consciousness again. 
> 
> The front desk receptionist for the Excelsior hotel had long since learned to tune out the noises around them. They’d never ignore a patron, but the endless chatter and background noises were tuned out in their skull. They sat at their station, mindlessly flipping through a majolish magazine- unaware of the noises of horror that were sounding in from around them. A moment later, a ding of their bell brought the receptionist into the present. A human stood in front of them, looking drowned, and bloodied, and barely hanging onto life. The receptionist remained frozen in paralyzing fear at the sight, immediately standing up to attention.
> 
> “Can I help you?” The words felt automated in their body, as though they were an NPC and this was the only thing they could say in response.
> 
> “Yes.” The human spoke, “Can you call me an ambulance?” The words at the end slurred together as the human finally collapsed, and the receptionist peered over the desk to also find the trail of blood that followed them- their blood, the receptionist had to assume. 
> 
> Leviathan paced around the room, this was far too late to just be a coincidence.. right? Surely you were safe, and coming back to him, and time was just being weird to the demon… right? A thousand terrible thoughts swam through his head as he practically burned a hole into the carpet of the room. He didn’t ever consider, though, what the real situation was. 
> 
> The sound of the door opening brought him out of his funk, the demon’s eyes lighting up. It had to be you, it MUST be you, oh thank god you were- 
> 
> “Hey detective, the lights are on in here. I think the victim had someone staying with them.” A voice came from the entrance way.It wasn’t your voice. It was something deep and husky, like a person who smoked cigars for all eternity. 
> 
> “The receptionist didn’t tell us that.” The supposed detective’s voice followed their partner’s- equally as gruff, but also older. “They were pretty out of it. I would be too if I witnessed what they did.” The footsteps finally came to a halt as the pair of demon detectives entered into the main room where Leviathan stood, wide-eyed, and watching them. 
> 
> “Shit.” The detective spoke as he made eye contact with Leviathan. “It’s the avatar of envy.” the younger of the two looked confused, but the pair of them knelt down to him. 
> 
> “Get up..” Leviathan hissed, growing more and more erratic by the moment as the realization hit him in waves. All of this time he wasted waiting for you, and something was wrong. How stupid could he be?! He couldn’t even keep track of his best friend and love of his life. “Get. UP.” He hissed again as the two men stood in front of him. Leviathan let out an exhausted sigh. 
> 
> “Tell me what’s going on..” 
> 
> He really, really didn’t want to know. 


	27. Beelzebub || Lower Demons Majorly Harm Mc Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for gore and blood

Beelzebub shot out of the gym’s back door so fast, you’d have thought he was a bullet - or a cheetah. The direct alleyway was full of the normal things you’d see in an alleyway behind a gym; A dumpster, some machinery, the usual things. Though, Beel did notice one thing. Blood. Your blood, specifically. You must’ve been leaking the stuff, and it had been trailing towards the exit of the alleyway. His expression grew dark as Beel bent down to inspect the blood further. The hunger, his own personal darkness that he had to keep at bay, circled around the back of his mind - lapping gently, teasing him.   
‘I can help you.’ it whispered, lighting up his nervous system with every word, every sentence. ‘I can get you to them. Let me taste the blood, track it. Feed me. Feed your hunger. You’ll never find them at the rate you’re going.’ The words were exactly what Beelzebub wanted to hear - which was the exact point of the hunger. It was his true nature, the gluttonous beast that lived to feast and rip and tear and dine and live … gloriously. Beelzebub kept it in check enough that it hardly ever bothered him, but with his emotions out of whack…   
Beelzebub tightened his fists, his knuckles turning a pale white as he tried to ignore the thoughts. No, no! There was no way that he was going to give in. Not even once. The last time he did … memories of the Celestial War flashed in the back of his mind. The beast’s first appearance, something truly frightening. His hand pressed to his own chest as he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart. Beelzebub knew that he should call someone, anyone, to help him - but it was far too late the exact moment he had those thoughts. His breathing calmed, hands stopped shaking, and his head rose as he let out a deep breath.   
“Do it.”  
Beel didn’t come to again until an hour later, having to pick up rapidly where the beast left him, chasing furiously after the false version of him. When he finally reached the end of the scent trail, a truly horrible sight was already waiting for him at the end of this dingy alleyway. The alleyway had a railing at its end overlooking a river, instead of just a wall, and just before the railing - laid another horror scene. Like a lion feasting on the carcass of a wildebeest, the false Beelzebub was hunched over your body, ripping a chunk out of your stomach, happily munching along. Blood seeped from the wound, and Beelzebub’s blood ran cold as he cautiously stepped closer and closer to the scene in front of him.   
As though the false version of him knew, he slowly turned around to face the real Beelzebub, wiping away at the blood on his mouth, standing up to meet Beelzebub at his full height. A wide smile on his face, chunks of fat and flesh visible in that most terrifying of smiles ,the false version of him took shambling steps closer and closer, until the two Beelzebubs were face to face.  
“I knew you were going to come after me.” His words were drawn out, long and lazily as the false Beel sized the real one up. “Couldn’t stand letting a better predator catch your prey?” He taunted him, the fear morphing itself into anger once more.  
At the same time as all of this was going on, Solomon and a visiting witch friend of his were enjoying a nice day out on the town. Lunch, shopping, the whole nine yards. They’d decided to enjoy their lunch on the riverbank, and had only just sat down to eat- when Solomon noticed the commotion nearby. His eyes widened as he watched what looked to be a feral Beelzebub and … another Beelzebub?   
“Distracted, Solomon?” His friend hummed coyly as she followed Solomon’s gaze. Her eyes also widened and her jaw dropped, she wanted to scream but Solomon clasped a hand over her mouth before she could make any noise.   
“No.” Solomon spoke gravely as the two of them watched the next scene unfold.   
The not-beel backed up during their conversation, though it was mostly just him talking and the real Beelzebub listening with growls and heavy breathing. This was getting to be boring.  
“I want to fight you.” He spoke as he slid to a stop, Beelzebub watching his fake counterpart lean down to pick up your barely lifeless body from the dirty street. “But I need to get rid of some trash. I hope you understand.”   
“No!” Beelzebub screamed as the fake version of him lifed you up. He smiled, amused. “So you’ve finally decided to speak to me?”   
“Let them go.” He growled.  
“Oh I will.” The wide smile of the fake Beelzebub was eerie, and time moved slowly for the next couple of minutes.  
Beelzebub watched in horror as the fake version of him threw your body over the railing and into the river without a second thought. His blood ran cold with fear, and was quickly replaced by burning, fiery anger. Pure wrath, though not as strong as a wrath demon’s.   
“If you’re going to fight me, THEN FIGHT ME!” Beel roared, moving into a fighting stance as the eyes of the fake version of him lit up with excitement. “I was hoping you’d say that.” The fake version of him laughed like a broken hyena, cracking some of his joints before getting ready to fight. The two of them ran at eachother like battering rams, the pure force of their impact causing a noise similar to the clap of thunder. It was a blur of limbs as they punched, scratched, bit and kicked at eachother. The fake version of him was in pure extacy, but the real Beelzebub was not having any fun at all. He was fighting for your sake, hoping that Solomon and his friend were able to help you. There would be time to cry later, for now- now he needed to fight.   
“Go help Beelzebub.” Solomon directed to his friend, who took the command with a nod. She wasn’t about to argue at a time like this. She raced with nimble speed and grace, when Solomon turned back to the situation at hand- saving you. Though he was a man of class and fashion, all of that went out the window the moment he dove into the river water to save you. You weren’t moving, barely breathing as he surfaced, pulling you up with him onto the river bank where he’d just been seated moments earlier. “Time to get to work.” Solomon hummed next.  
The false Beel’s form warmed and changed, shrinking down to that of a small and voluptuous woman with large horns that curled like a ram’s. Her mouth and chest were dripping with blood and viscera as she still held onto that disgusting smile. Her frame was thin and angular, but Beel could tell that this woman was a wrath demon just by looking at her- and knew well not to misjudge their strengths.   
“Really. I’m not your fucking doppelgänger.Who’d willingly want to be a fat shit like you? A monster always hungry or eating like a pig? I knew that beast of yours came out to play didn’t it? How else would you have been able to find me? “ She laughed as she shoved at Beelzebub, whose thick and strong body didn’t budge a muscle. She pushed and pushed, but Beel’s own will was what kept him firmly in place.   
“You and your fucking brothers trotting around under Diavolo. None of you really care what it means to rule.” She pulled out her claws this time, scratching and cutting at Beel, who remained silently glaring at her as she fought against him. “YOU’RE ALL INCOMPETENT CHILDREN!”she spat and hissed now, struggling under her own injuries to keep up the momentum she was trying to build. The Wrath demoness’ chest shook and shuddered with each breath as she kept persisting, kept shoving and pushing at Beel. She had no idea Beel was stalling for time, waiting for Solomon and his friend to help him.   
“HEY BITCH!” A female’s voice came from over Beelzebub’s shoulder, both him and the demoness turning to find the spunky witch-friend of Solomon’s in a fighting stance. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” She taunted, hoping it would work and the Demoness would be drawn to her. Thankfully - she was right. With another hiss, the demoness detached herself from Beelzebub and darted after the witch who only stood there with a fierce smile. Beel reached out to yell for the witch to move, when suddenly-   
A bright flash of light later, and the demoness’ screams could be heard from all around the Devildom. The witch had placed a trap, and managed to lure the demoness over to her, and activated it. She sighed triumphantly as a portal opened underneath the trap, taking the demoness away as well. Beel walked closer once the portal was closed, the woman offering a sympathetic nod to the demon.   
“That was impressive.” He spoke, trying to regulate his own breathing back to normal.   
“No time for talk loverboy, I think your partner needs you first.” Was all she offered in response, pointing over Beel’s shoulder to the railing where Solomon had fished you out of the river. Beel nodded and turned to run, breaking into a sprint before he launched himself over the railing and into the river below him. In no time at all, Beel was on the other side, getting out of the water right as Solomon was deep into spell casting. His hands were moving rapidly, a soft white beam of light flowing from them and into your body. All of the adrenaline that he’d built up during his fight had vanished from him in an instant.   
Your body was still definitely torn up, chunks of flesh were ripped from you, bone was even exposed at one part of your leg, and there were numerous - numerous gashes and other cuts and injuries. To top it all off, you were unconscious and losing a lot of blood. Something needed to be done, and it needed to be done now. Beel bit down on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from screaming and crying out as he reached out to your body. Your skin felt so cold to him, and not because of your dip in the river. It was as though beel could feel your life draining from your body.   
Solomon’s breathing was heavy and ragged as his witch friend rejoined them through normal, non adrenaline junkie means. She looked from Solomon, to you, and back to beel. “I called for an ambulance. We’re going to need to get them to the hospital ASAP.” The wizard sighed and set his hands down, the light quickly dissipating as he wiped sweat from his forehead.  
“I agree with her. There’s a lot of magic in this world, but they need science in order to save them. Science, Alchemy and Magic. I’ve done all that I can.” His voice was low and desperate as he reached out to Beel, who returned him with a knowing look. Beelzebub swallowed hard.   
“Okay.” He spoke with a deep sigh. “I can’t stand to lose them. Never.” 


	28. Satan || Lower Demons Majorly Harm Mc Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references to non consensual drug use, and ultra violence. None of this is being romanticized.

Satan wasted no time at all in doing as much as he could to find you. He’d looked everywhere personally, used spells and alchemy- but nothing was coming up. No hints, nothing. He felt like his brain was betraying him. That wasn’t true, it was the stress of the situation beating down on him. He tried keeping up on his studies during this time, but it seemed to him that he couldn’t - his mind was elsewhere. His professors were sympathetic though, that and terrified of the might of the avatar of wrath; who continued to write excellently despite his paling knuckles.   
He was angry, no, furious. Consumed by fury. He needed something to take the edge off of him, to get his frustrations out so that he could return to the search level-headed. He’d pretty much finished thrashing around his room. The place looked like a warzone: toppled bookshelves, his window was broken, blankets were singed and the air was alive with electricity. He was just so frustrated with his lack of progress or leads in finding you. Whoever dared to cross him next was surely about to face some dreadful fury.   
He arrived at class the next day seemingly like normal, though the air around him was electric and the aura he emitted was one of terrifying wrath. He did his work ever diligently, despite the way that the crowds parted, and classmates looked upon him in fear. He pushed people away through the power of bad vibes, and a general “don’t talk to me” attitude. Satan sat down in the lecture hall for his last class of the day when a demon finally slid in close to him.   
It was Arainai, an annoying Greed demon that normally Satan wouldn’t mind talking to. This was partially because Arainai was in the informal “fuck Lucifer” club. Today though, today Satan really didn’t want to talk to anyone- about anything that didn’t have to do with you. His pent up rage was palpable at this point though, and he definitely needed to let some steam go at some point.   
“Not today Arainai.” Satan held up a hand before the demon could even open his mouth, Arainai’s lips full on pouting in response.   
“You seriously need a break, man.” Arainai groaned loudly as he pulled out his supplies for the day. Satan shook his head while Arainai continued, “Nah. I mean like, major props for dedication but like - you are seriously going to go nuclear soon. I think you need a break. Listen, A friend of mine said he’s got a way to get back at Lucifer. You in?”   
Satan grumbled while Arainai was talking. He knew that he needed a break eventually, before he went berserk and snapped. He knew this, but he wanted to keep pressing on, pressing on until he either found you or fell unconscious.   
A vision hit his brain with the force of a steam engine. You’d be disappointed in him if he burnt out like this, he thought… there was no way that he’d be able to find you if he allowed himself to snap. Satan sighed, rubbing his face with his hands and turned to Arainai.  
“Okay. I’m in. Take me there after class.” His voice was still low and laden with tired anger- but it felt like a large weight had been lifted from the room. Arainai fist pumped, and let out a noise of excitement.

Meanwhile, your own time for rest was nowhere in sight. Your world was darkness for the longest of time, hours and minutes melded together - making you not quite aware of what time or day it was. How long had you been there? You weren’t sure. Then, blinding brightness- you’d been wearing an opaque hood apparently, and it was just ripped off in that moment; a band aid from flesh. You gasped involuntarily, the heavy air from inside the sack dispelling right away. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the light, and you noticed how rank and grungy the room that laid out before you was.   
“Little lamb, Little lamb. Looks like you’re awake enough.” An unknown voice hummed, just out of your range of view. Something was keeping your head in place, no. Not something, you couldn’t move your body! You tried to twitch your fingers, nudge your leg - nothing. Not even a millimeter of movement. Panic set in the moment that the sack was removed, but true fear and terror really set in the moment you realized that you couldn’t move a muscle. What the hell was going on here?   
The man who spoke was close to you, very close - this you could tell just by feeling his presence, the man leaned down and smelled the back of your neck, taking in a deep whiff of your fear. His lips and nose grazed the back of your neck, as his warm breath sent shivers down your spine.   
“I forgot.” The man chuckled to himself, his laugh was deeply unsettling as he continued to stay out of sight, messing with your hair. “ You can’t speak.” He hummed again, your captor never getting close enough to touch your skin - only touching your hair and ghosting your skin. It was enough to have you over the edge, fear coursing through every inch of skin , and every nerve and vein in your body. “I took the liberty of alleviating that burden from you. It’s drugs dear, sedatives- I can administer them whenever I want. I can’t have my little lamb call out to their great prideful lover.”   
What?Whoever was holding you captive had thought you were in love with Lucifer. He’d taken you hostage, and was planning to do who knows what to you … all because he thought that Lucifer was your boyfriend? There was no way in hell. If you could, you’d almost be laughing right now - the truth of the matter was that they had no idea who they were messing with. Satan was your real boyfriend, and if you knew him - he was fighting hard to find you. You didn’t know how many days you’d been missing … but it didn’t matter- you trusted him.   
In fact, the Lucifer angle might’ve worked better than you hoped, at least in the getting help department.Stan was notorious for his hatred of his brother/father figure - and though you knew that staying here only could mean intense pain- it might lead Satan to you. If they thought you were in love with Lucifer, then luring Satan here to get revenge on Lucifer was the only way that you might be saved. The wait would no doubt kill you, but you’d die a thousand times over if it meant that Satan would come for you eventually.   
It felt like torture, every moment you sat there in that chair- unable to do anything- unsure if the man who’d spoken to you earlier was still in the room, or had gone elsewhere. Were you just going to rot there? Was that the man’s plan all along?  
Finally, music- wait.. No.You didn’t want music.  
“I’m sorry I left you alone for so long little lamb.” The man hummed along with the music, and you could hear him enter the room with heels clicking against the floor. “ I had to go somewhere. Thankfully I am back now and I’ve brought music.” His tone was one of lilting sing-song but the room didn’t convey the same feeling. Dread had long since set into your bones, so much so that you were fairly certain that nothing could phase you anymore. You were wrong.   
“You’ve got such nice hair.”Finally the voice had a face. He was tall,and came into view as his fingers trailed down your face, before forcefully grabbing your chin. Hard. “Shame it has to go. For this to work.. well.. can’t have anyone recognize you.” Just out of view, the man started a pair of clippers. You’d give anything to be able to struggle right now. To be able to pull against the restraints and cry and scream. The fact of the matter was that you couldn’t.   
Tears streamed down your face as a newfound source of fear began to course through you, the clippers humming to life. Normally cutting your hair wouldn’t mean this much to you, but having it forcefully cut and taken away from you by this horrible bastard- it made you sick. He hummed as he cut your hair, taking large chunks with every swipe of the clippers.  
You could feel your spirit breaking with every lock of hair that fell on you or onto the ground. Just as the taller man finished cutting your hair- you heard the familiar noise of a DDD ringing from behind you. The man looked in the direction that the noise came from, and smiled. He turned back to you, setting a hand on the side of your face as he spoke.   
“It seems I have a phone call little lamb. Lets see who it is.” He set the clippers down and removed his other hand from your face before passing out of view and into what you presumed to be the other room. The music that he’d set on continued to play- some kind of experimental classical music. It definitely wasn’t anything that you’d ever heard before, though it definitely made your skin crawl.   
A few minutes passed before the man’s footsteps came back in, and then he passed back into view. A wide and disgusting smile was plastered on his face as the man clapped his hands together.  
“We are having company over little lamb. A few friends are joining us, then we are all going to have a little fun.” The taller one brought a hand to the back of your head, where he’d forcefully cut your hair earlier, and rested his forehead against yours. You wanted desperately to thrash and to pay him away - but you were stuck in your mind. Your tears were the only thing that you could do , salty liquid spilling from your eyes as the taller one pulled away with a disgusting smile.   
“Can’t have you acting out,so I’m going to give you another dose of the drugs.” he moved back out of view before coming back with an abnormally large syringe, getting ready to inject whatever liquid that was in there into you. “Sit still.” He hissed, though a moment later his face broke out into another smile and a hyena’s laughter. “I’m only joking with you. I know you can’t move.”   
There was no moment of hesitation before the man jabbed the needle into your arm vein, and injected the mystery drug into you. You began to feel woozy seconds later before falling unconscious- deeply unconscious.   
You came to around an hour later, just as the “company” was arriving. You found a sort of macabre comfort in the familiarity of the experimental music- though that was all that you could take in. The bag from earlier had been placed over your head, and you still couldn’t move. The taller man was humming and moving around.. You assumed he was getting something ready. Either way, he couldn’t tell that you were awake under the hood.   
A knock at the door, then the sound of metal screeching. A voice you had wanted to hear, but not like this sounded shortly after.   
“Damn.” It was Satan’s english tones, an accent you had no clue how he’d gotten- but one he had nonetheless. “This place smells rank Arainai.” There was another voice, the one you assumed was arainai- squirrel like with its high tones and chittering.  
“It’s a slaughterhouse bud, what do you expect- fine dining?” Arainai laughed, Satan quickly following it up with, “ You’ve got me there I guess.” His smooth laughter would have melted every fear in your body, if you weren’t in the present situation. The taller man’s footsteps danced around you as he met Satan and his friend close to the door they’d just come through.   
“Gentlemen. Arainai, glad as always- and I don’t think we’ve met.. You must be Satan.” His voice never failed to grate your ears, and you could imagine that it was doing the same to Satan as well; his scrunched up expression visualising itself in your mind.   
“You must be-” For some reason the music itself grew louder, louder and more painful as you couldn’t hear the name that the man gave Satan.  
“Feel free to come in. I’ve got the punching bag all ready for you. Drugged up, exhausted, and untouched- just like Arainai requested.” The words made you freeze. Punching bag?What were you to them… some play-thing? Something meant to fuck up and torture just to drop at the feet of Lucifer with a big red bow?   
You could hear the three men enter the room, and walk around - supposedly facing where you were sitting.   
“Who is it?” Satan asked. His voice was the closest to you, and you rightfully assumed that he was right in front of you. Barely five feet away, and yet the furthest from you he’d ever been. Your mind screamed the words that you could not speak yourself.   
BABY It’s me!   
“Just some nobody pride demon under your brother’s care. Trainee or something.” The taller one hummed   
No! Satan it’s me!   
“I’m free to do whatever then?” You couldn’t see his face with the bag over your head, but you could hear the hum and smile in his voice. It brought a pit to your stomach, a deep and dark hole.   
PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!  
“Go ahead~” you could hear the smile and flourish in the taller one’s words. He was an asshole, a sadist - he wanted you to hurt and no doubt was going to get off on it later. The dread that you had felt earlier while he was “preparing” you for them had been replaced be a much more powerful, much more painful dread.   
Your own boyfriend was going to hurt you.   
“I’m sorry, whoever you are.” Satan’s voice was low and mournful as he picked up something from the table “You don’t deserve this.” A long heavy pause and then…  
“But he does.” Followed by the first stab.   
What felt like hours and hours passed. All manner of things happened to you - stabbing, magic, burning, bones were broken. Each action pushed you further and further to the edge, it was impossible to act out, impossible to respond besides involuntary reflexes. Your body acted on its own while you were trapped inside it with no control for the moment.   
Finally. The cacophony of noise and pain hit its limit- the crash was bound to be sweeter than the build up. You barely held onto life as you listened to Satan’s breathing. Heavy and labored; he’d gotten a workout from this.  
“Can we take off it’s hood? I want to spit in its face.” Hearing the words come directly from your lover hurt more than anything. You couldn’t move and couldn’t cry out to him to stop. All that he’d done, that he would do - was because he didn’t know. Your captors knew this and the taller one frowned deeply while Arainai tried to jokingly brush it off.   
“No!” The taller one almost growled, followed by a much more meek “No.”   
“And why not?” Satan asked, curiosity picking you in the back of his mind as he walked closer to the pair.  
“No reason, we just-we just don’t need to do that!” Arainai’s words were rushed as he moved to step in front of Satan. The words pricked at Satan’s spine, and the mood shifted dramatically to one of bated breaths and anger. The electricity returned.   
Tick  
The taller one looked to Arainai for assistance   
Tock  
Arainai looked back at him with wide eyes full of fear  
Tick  
It all happened in a flash. The taller one sprinted for the door while Arainai toppled their torture tool table into Satan’s path as he too, sprinted out. The wrath demon wanted to chase after them, but knew he had a much more pressing matter at hand.   
His body seemed to know before he did. Every step was trembling, shaking, every movement like he was walking through quicksand. With one fail movement, Satan ripped the bag off of the captive with a flourish- and his worst nightmare came true. He was filled with the intense mix of the desire to cry, scream, and vomit.  
He’d found you at last- but he’d been the one to hurt you, to give you most of the wounds and broken bones and bruises he saw litter your body. You didn’t do anything, just looked at him as though you were in a catatonic state… which you were. Who had it been to pump you full of drugs? Who carried you here and bound you up? Satan flexed his hands, then tightened them into fists with enough pressure to turn coal into diamond.Both of those wicked bastards would pay for what happened to you, what they made him do to you.   
Then it all drained out of him. Every molecule of wrath and pure fucking rage. All that was left was now the tired, fearful wreck that stood before you. He took one trembling step to you, then another, and another- before falling to his knees in front of you. Like a sinner prostrating himself to his god, Satan laid his head in your lap and gingerly reached out to you as he began to weep.   
“Forgive me.” He sobbed, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I’m so sorry I let this happen to you, that I-I-I did this to you.”   
Satan struggled to stand, and it hurt you to watch his expression as he desperately undid the restraints on the chair. Not that your captor had needed them, as he’d drugged you six ways to sunday- but he’d kept them on as a safety precaution in case the drugs didn’t work. Once you were free from the restraints, Satan used his strength to pick you up from the chair bridal style. First it was your legs, and then he had an arm safely around the back of your head as he lifted you out of the chair.   
“I know you can’t move or speak right now…”Satan sighed out as he looked down at your face. His expression was one of deep sorrow and regret- and you wanted nothing more than to break free from the paralyzation and reach back out to him.. But you couldn't.  
“But I honestly didn’t expect this to happen. I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness, as the devil knows I don’t deserve it.. But for all it matters to you… I’m so sorry, love.”  
Satan balances you in his arms as he group dialed everybody again. The voices came in annoyed, but they all blended together for Satan. His mind was on you … everything else was nothing.   
“I found MC.” He spoke, unaware of just how dejected and far away his voice sounded. “I’m taking them to the hospital.” Before he could hear anyone else, Satan hung up the call and slid his phone deep into his uniform’s chest pocket. He adjusted you in his arms, cradling your body with such gentleness and care- as though it wasn’t him who’d just been hurting you mere moments ago..   
“Let's get you out of here. I don’t expect you to forgive me ever for what I did- but I want to make sure that you have the best chance to get better.” 


End file.
